


Mr Fix-it

by Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily, TheLastTactician (orphan_account)



Series: Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily and TheLastTactician [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Sassy, Werewolves exist, but people don't know, creepy dude, that isn't Peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily/pseuds/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheLastTactician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets an internship at Hale Consolidated, everything is going very well except his boss likes him...too much. And what makes it worse is he likes him too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it :) more to come

 

 

“Mr Stilinski, your father is the only reason you got this high standard internship where you wont just be pedalling around other peoples coffee's so please don’t be late again, and on your first day too. Not many people get to be a technician at Hale Consolidated.” Ms Reyes demanded as she shifted through some papers ,not bringing her eyes up to look at Stiles. She didn’t look much older than him, but lord was she gorgeous , the way her blonde curls shaped her face and fell onto his blouse that showed off her breasts to a T ...oh god he was staring at her breasts. He brought his eyes up slowly and she had her eyebrows raised playfully but her eyes screamed murder. Stiles gulped and nearly joked on his own spit, hoping his mentor, Danny was his name?, would come sooner before her long ass fingernails clawed his throat open.

 

“Look, I’m so nervous , I’m pretty sure my balls are sweating. I changed ties seven times...I don’t even own seven ties. And the reason I was late was because I brought you a coffee. Which I even forgot to give you because I was that nervous. So here.” Stiles smiled a toothy grin as he used his forefinger to push his glasses back on his nose. He only needed them for close up work such as reading and working on computers. She smiled at him no longer looking murderous.

 

“I wouldn’t mention your balls to your boss , he might want them for his trophy case. He is the nephew one of the CEO's and the brother of the other CEO , and he is just as hot as he is grumpy.” Erica giggled. Thank you Scott for the coffee advice that Stiles thought was useless. Apparently if you make friends with the secretary not only will you have a friend for life, you will have infinite power and knowledge. “Honestly, Stiles you may have only got here due to your dad's good word, but you could of got here yourself, I read your file. Your scores are off the charts. Mr Hale only accepts the best. Ah look the lovely and beautiful ,Danny Mahealani is here. Good luck.”

 

“Thank you my gorgeous catwoman!”Stiles called after he had walked away, blowing a kiss to her. Thank the lord she was the one that interviewed him and that she actually liked him other wise step one in climbing up the job ladder Aka befriending the secretary wouldn’t have worked.

 

“Mr Stilinski , I cannot pronounce your first name but I see you put a nickname on your file ,so Stiles it is...even if it does sound weird. You may call me Danny, need anything just ask.”

 

“Will I ever meet the CEO's? Ms Laura Hale and Mr Peter Hale, you know? The two who look intimidating as fuck in magazines but who won in the genetic gene-pool.”

 

“You really don’t speak like you should work here...you'll fit in so well with us technicians. And no, probably never. The only Hales' I have met is Derek,our boss, and Cora who came to the Ball last year.”Danny explained as he gave Stiles the tour of the floor that he would spend most of his days in. “Don't mean to be rude, because obviously your scores are phenomenal enough to challenge Ms Martin's who works in Public relations, but how did you get here so fast?”

 

“Uh...the Hales owed my father one,after the fire,he tracked down Laura,Derek and even Cora whom everyone thought was dead and reunited them with Peter after he woke up.” Stiles shrugged.

 

“Wow.” Was the only reply Danny could think of. “So this is your desk.” Danny then went on a half an hour spiel of what his job involves. Which was interesting yet boring, Stiles mostly watched his dimples.“Speak to me if you need help. Also don’t tell anyone else that story...I think you'll get fired pretty fast, if everyone knows their secret.”

 

“Promise you'll save me a dance at the party, Danny?” Stiles called after him.

 

“I would but I can't, my date is rather jealous like that” Danny chuckled and winked at the other boy. Stiles deflated, all the good ones were taken. Damn it.

….....

 

It was a few hours later that saw Stiles standing in front of a mirror and fiddling with the cuffs of his dress shirt. The party was soon, like, sooner than he'd like kinda soon, but he still didn't feel confident in what he was wearing. Now, don't get him wrong, Stiles wasn't acting a teenage girl getting ready for her homecoming (he wasn't, shut up!). But this party was important and Stiles had never exactly felt comfortable in suits. Hell, most people he knew described him as 'coltish' when they were being nice and 'spastic' when they weren't. And that's when he was dressed in something comfortable. So this... this was more than slightly awkward for the guy. Well, Stiles mused, looking himself over, not totally awkward. He looked damned good, just standing in the mirror like this. His trousers and waistcoat were both charcoal grey, and fitted perfectly against the white dress shirt. The red tie adding just enough of a pop of colour that he didn't look like one of those middle-aged business men. His hair had just a hint of product in it, and he had even put his contacts in (despite how much they annoyed him). Still, there was a difference in critiquing yourself in the mirror and actually going out in front of people. Despite how he looked now, Stiles had a pit in his stomach that was telling him he was going to go to this thing and manage to make himself look like a dumbass. 

 

As he walked through the doors ,his fingers were twitching messing with the hem of his shirt, he felt so awkward and uncomfortable, if only Danny didn’t have a date he could of hung out with him. His brain to mouth filter was going to cock up and ruin his job from the get go.

 

There was so many more people that he expected, he could feel his anxiety getting higher already. Okay , so it was strange to go to the wine and food first but fuck it he had too. It was a conversation starter. He never really made friends easily something to do with his ditzyness. He was shoving a pastry in his mouth when he heard his name being yelled. He scrunched up his face before he turned around trying the swallow the pastry whole and smile in a non-awkward fashion.

 

“Stiles, you came, I was beginning to think you weren’t coming. Is this tardiness going to be a thing?” Erica giggled as she strutted over in her high heels and tight fitting black dress that made her breasts and ass look amazing. “You look amazing, batman. A real Bruce Wayne.” She smiled as she hugged him.

 

“I can't even begin to describe how beautiful you look.” Stiles said with a shocked demeanour rubbing away the crumbs from the pastry.

 

“I have a boyfriend ,honey,Fiancée actually. “ She smiled , and Stiles could see the happiness in her eyes,she was positively glowing, so he would stop being bitter that another good one got away because she was content...more than content,beaming with joy. “I would have never thought you own a suit...hey, come meet Laura,she is the only Hale here tonight. Peter's probably in his cave and Derek well lets say he has a little office romance.” She put her finger to her red lips and shushed. She dragged Stiles over to a tall brunette, Stiles was just surprised that Erica had more balance than him in her 5 inched high heels. “Ms Hale, this is the infamous Stiles Stilinski” Wait when did he become infamous?

 

“I was wondering when I was going to meet you, Erica has spoke so much about you. Honestly I am surprised you are just an intern, which skills like yours you should be hired here. I guess I’ll have to talk to Derek about that. Laura Hale nice to meet you.” She shook his hand with such confidence, then again anyone who owned a company at twenty six would have confidence. She looked beautiful also, her hair was curled and fell gently on to her one shoulder red dress that flowed to the floor. She looked like a Disney princess. Wow, Stiles don’t fall in love. 

 

“Well you know, I am always keen to meet new people. It is such a pleasure to meet you, would you ladies like a drink? I'll go get them.” You could feel the awkwardness roll off of him. Laura and Erica giggled at him. 

 

“He seems sweet.” Laura snickered. “You can tell he doesn’t have the experience though,only twenty one, no wonder he is scared to be in this room, he is the youngest here. Yet he has the most potential here.”

 

“I just don’t understand why Derek didn’t hire him on the spot?” Erica questioned. 

 

“You know Derek, he won't pick just anyone to be apart of our pack. He needs a connection and for them to be an elitist. I'm guessing something about Stiles makes him stubborn on whether to accept him. ”

 

Stiles rushed over , somehow not spilling a drop of champagne whilst carrying three glasses.

 

“I hope I didn’t make a bad first impression , its just not everyday I meet someone so high up as you.” Stiles messed with his hair even though it was still perfect from before. 

 

“Don't worry , Stiles you have not made a bad first impression, I get the feeling we are going to be seeing more of each other.” Laura smugly said before she kissed his cheek and left to greet other people. Cryptic much?

 

“Come dance with me , Stilinski.” Erica demanded once again dragging him to the spot she wanted him. Not that he cared.

 

…...

 

 

“Laura...” Peter sounded irritated. “Send someone from the tech department to my office, now.”

 

The call ended with a click and Laura snorted, it was so like her uncle. Reaching for the phone, she began to dial in the number for the IT guys when an idea suddenly hit her. Or rather, the image of someone suddenly hit her. Pale skin. Connect-the-dot moles. Messy brown hair. Fox-like amber eyes. Plus a ridiculous mouth that even Laura found attractive... A positively lupine grin stretched across Laura's mouth as she continued dialling in the number.

 

“ _Tech, how can I help you?” A bored operator asked her._

 

“ _Send Stilinski up to Peter Hale's office,” Laura told him primly, despite the shit-eating grin. “Tell him he needs his computer fixed.”_

 

“ _Uhh...but Stilinski's not–“_

 

“ _Did it sound like a question?” Laura asked sweetly._

 

“ _N-no, ma'am, I'll, uh, send him up right away.”_

 

“ _Thank you,” Laura told him, her sugary tone firmly in place, before she hit the end call button._

 

“You're plotting,” Isaac remarked as he handed her the coffee she asked for. “I can tell you're plotting, why are you plotting?”

 

“Peter seems rather stressed most days, doesn't he?” Laura hummed, sipping at her coffee and smiling plaintively at her beta. Isaac cocked a brow at her.

 

“I... guess? I mean, it's Peter so...” Laura grinned.

 

 

“So glad you agree with me, Isaac, I knew there was a reason I liked you.”

 

“You're hilarious,” Isaac snorted before shaking his head and deciding, quite firmly, that he did not want to know.

 

~G.S~

 

Stiles did not pout or sulk, no matter what his father or his best friend said, he just didn't. He may frown or scowl or wrinkle his nose in distaste, but he did not sulk. And despite what the others may think it was not a compliment to be asked to fix Peter Hale's computer. He was a coder, he made they're business better by helping their customers. Not by playing Mr. Fix-It.

 

 

That is the reason he was not sulking in the elevator the entire way up to the top floor where the two head's of the company, Peter Hale and Laura Hale worked. Stiles was pretty sure he had frightened at least two other interns and convinced one of the elderly ladies from accounting that he was a serial killer before the elevator made it to the top floor with a cheery little ding! Stepping out, Stiles looked around before spotting a secretarial desk and heading towards it. The guy at the desk had the bitchiest bitchface to ever bitchface when he looked up and scowled at him. Stiles, slightly unnerved, gave the guy an uncomfortable smile. 

 

“Uhhh... hi? I'm the tech guy asked up to fix Mr. Hale's computer?” Smooth Stiles, that was not supposed to sound like a question. 

 

“You're Stilinski, then?” The guy asked, his voice sounding like a motorcycle's rumble. 

 

“Uh, yeah, just call me Stiles.” 

 

“I thought you were supposed to be a coder,” the guy sounded hella unimpressed. 

 

“So did I,” Stiles retorted rather heatedly. “But I was asked for by name, so I suppose it doesn't matter what I am.” Now, Mr. Bitchface's frown lightened, looking more like a confused frown than a scowly-frown. 

 

“Peter asked for you directly?” 

 

“Uhh... no? I'm not really sure, to be honest. I was just told I was requested up here by name,” Stiles told him. “It could have been him, though it might have been Lau –uh, Ms. Hale, who asked for me.” The guy snorted. 

 

“That does sound like my sister.” Stiles blinked in surprise.

 

“You're the other Hale?” He cocked a brow at him. 

 

“Derek, yes.” 

 

“Huh,” Stiles muttered. Now that he thought about, this guy did look a lot like Laura (though with the hotness that practically swamped this building, Stiles was beginning to tune out the hot ones, they were out of his league anyways). They had the same charcoal black hair and ridiculously magnetic eyes. Though Derek's were heterochromatic green as compared to Laura's intense brown. Stiles could only imagine what Peter looked like. “So, uh,” Stiles cleared his throat, “can you point 

me in the direction of Mr. Hale's office? So I can, you know, fix his computer or whatever?” 

 

Derek nodded and stood, and holyfuckingod, the guy was built like a tank. He was attractive, that much was sure, but that wasn't exactly called into question. The dude was a Hale after all. Trailing behind him, Stiles was lead down the hall towards an office which clicked open. There, Erica sat, the woman winking at him as soon as she saw him. 

 

“Hey there, Stiles,” Erica purred. “What're you doing up here?” 

 

“Laura asked for him to come fix Peter's computer,” Derek told her brusquely. 

 

“Really?” Erica frowned. “But Stiles is a–“ 

 

“Coder, yes, well aware,” Stiles interjected, the slightest hint of a not sulk in his voice. “But if our illustrious leader wishes for me to fix our other magnanimous leader's computer then who am I to argue?” Erica cackled and Derek snorted just as the door behind Erica's desk opened.

 

A man stood there and Stiles found his stomach swooping suddenly with butterflies. He was maybe a few inches taller than Stiles himself but was broader in the shoulders, emphasized by the way his dress shirt and jacket fit on his body. A skinny dark blue tie made his positively hypnotic iolite blue eyes pop even further. 

 

“Uncle,” Derek said, thoroughly unsurprised by Peter's presence, “this is the technician who'll be the one fixing your computer.”

 

“I heard,” Peter's voice was mid-range, silky, and Stiles found himself fighting back a shudder. “Come in then.” Stiles flushed and nearly tripped over himself trying to follow after Peter. Once inside, Peter shut the door behind him with a click and Stiles found himself having to remind himself to shut his mouth. Giant windows showing the New York City skyline covered the two walls whereas the third had an extensive bookshelf. Dark couches sat in a semi-circle in front of the bookshelf and Peter's desk was angled in the corner on the opposite side of the room. The desk itself was old, antique maybe, and... if Stiles wasn't mistaken, he could see something resembling claw marks on one leg. Overzealous cat, maybe? Stiles followed the man (who moved like a panther, Jesus, Stiles was not prepared to deal with this), as he lead him around his desk and gestured towards his computer before leaning back against the window. 

 

“It won't turn on,” Peter told him. “It just beeps whenever I try.” 

 

“Beeps, huh?” Stiles asked, glancing at him before turning back towards the computer. “Might be the RAM...” Ducking down, Stiles hit the power button and listened. The computer whirred to life before beeping, one long and three short. Stiles hummed and nodded before glancing at the desk uncertainly. “Uhhh...” Stiles looked over his shoulder. “Can we clear off the desk?”

 

“Why? Planning on using it for something?” Peter's eyes glinted in amusement and Stiles felt his face heat up. 

 

“N-no!” Stiles spluttered. “Well, yes! B-but nothing--” The kid groaned and ran a hand through his hair. “Dude, I'm going to have to crack open the chasis to your computer in order to access the Graphics Card. I could do it with where it is, but I'd prefer not to crack my head off the bottom of your desk. So please,” Stiles looked at him, “is there anything that can be cleared away for the time being?” Peter smirked. 

 

“What did you say your name was, again?” Stiles blinked. 

 

“Um, I'm Stiles Stilinski, I'm a coder in the technician department.” 

 

“Indeed,” Stiles shifted uncomfortable, feeling vaguely like a worm on a hook, “and what is a coder doing fixing my computer?”

 

“If only I knew,” Stiles muttered, giving a small shrug. “I know Laura. I'm pretty sure she's the one who called for me by name to come fix your computer.” 

 

“Indeed.” There was an odd note to Peter's voice, one that had Stiles looking up and away from the computer.Peter's eyes were brighter now, and almost seemed... lighter? Like, by a shade at least. Stiles cocked a brow at him, determined to be professional. 

 

“Would you prefer me to just fix it on the floor?” He asked, a touch of exasperation in his tone. Peter chuckled and straightened as he stood and stepped towards him.

 

“No, let me just clear what needs to be moved and you can bring it up here.” 

 

“Awesome,” Stiles muttered, sitting back to watch as the man gathered up the files into one pile and placed them on a coffee table close to the bookshelf. Looking back at his desk, Stiles' eyes were caught and hooked on a set of photographs. There were four in total, and each picture had signs of burn damage to them, though the frames were beautiful and elegantly crafted. The first picture was of three girls; it seemed to be Laura's high school graduation photo. Her grin was large and her face flush with happiness, an arm around either girl. The one on her left had curly dark brown hair and bright cystalline green eyes, whereas the one on her right had straight dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. The first looked to be a preteen, whereas the second seemed younger, maybe around seven or eight. The second picture was of Derek with two boys. Derek was much younger, maybe around fourteen, but he was obviously the eldest in the photo. He wore jeans and a simple t-shirt, but also carried a baseball mitt and a ball, an arm slung over one boy's shoulders as the other boy jumped onto his back. The first boy was around twelve and wore an oversized baseball hat, his grin just as large as his brother's. The other boy, the one on Derek, was about nine and was laughing in the picture, his arms tight around Derek's neck. The third was of a beautiful woman, austere and powerful. She had a smile-smirk on her face that made her seem sly and clever and, with a start, Stiles realized it was the same one Peter had worn earlier. Her hair had a gentle wave to it that made it seem casually messy, and she had Laura's eyes. Stiles wondered if this was Laura and Derek's mother. The final picture was of Peter and the youngest girl in the first photo. Peter was kneeling on the floor next to her, a pretend snarl on his face with both of his hands up in the form of claws. The little girl next to him was considerably younger in this picture, maybe only about four or five, and she was mimicking his posture, though with much more flair. 

 

“That's my youngest niece, Cora,” Peter remarked, making Stiles jump, having not heard him approach. “She was four, in that picture. I think it was during her birthday party.” 

 

“Dude –Mr. Hale,” Stiles corrected, “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry--” Peter waved him off. 

 

“It's fine. I wouldn't have these pictures on my desk if I weren't open to questions about them.”

 

“Or assumptions, I guess,” Stiles murmured, taking in the room. 

 

“Forgive me, what was that?” Stiles looked up, his heart doubling with nerves at the dangerous note hidden just barely underneath Peter's pleasant tone. 

 

“Shit, no, sorry!” Stiles yelped, quick to smooth things over. “I was merely referring to your, uh, office. And, uh, I know that in this business you're the one to talk out most of the deals and whatever, right? So having, um, photos of your family makes you seem more open and easier to talk to, right? It smooths things over with the person you're talking to because it makes you seem less business-tycoon and more family-man, right?” Peter looked at him for a long moment before smirking. 

 

“Yes. That's it exactly. I wouldn't have expected a coder to understand something like that.” 

 

“Yeah, well, my dad's the sheriff of my hometown,” Stiles told him, shifting awkwardly. “He keeps photos of me and my mom on his desk, just in case he has to bring family's into his office. He told me that showing them his soft side makes him less scary interrogative policeman and more protective safe family-man.” 

 

“Ah, yes, Sheriff John Stilinski,” Peter mused, startling the coder. “And how is he?” 

 

“He's, uh, well.” Stiles replied, a bit thrown. “Very good, last I heard from him.” Peter hummed and began to reach for the next photo to pull off his desk, the one of the woman. “Umm, if you don't mind me asking? And you can totally tell me to shove off, by the way, I wouldn't blame you,” Stiles said hastily, “who... are the people in those photos?” Peter looked at him and smiled mirthlessly. 

 

“My family, obviously. I was the youngest of my family until my siblings started having children, so I lived with my eldest sister for a time after my parents passed. These are her children, and her,” he gestured towards the woman, “Talia Hale.” 

 

“She kept her last name?” Stiles asked, faintly surprised as he gently picked up the other two photos and followed Peter to the bookshelf.

 

“Oh yes,” Peter chuckled. “And why wouldn't she? Talia was a strong woman. Her husband, James, didn't mind in the slightest.”

 

“That's pretty cool,” Stiles admitted, “and these are their kids? Six of them?”

 

“Yes.” A clipped note, though one borne more of sadness then irritation was then heard in Peter's voice. “Laura is the eldest, with Derek next. Then Eryk, and Aurora and Dominick, and the youngest is Cora. Eryk, Aurora, and Dominick didn't survive the fire.” Stiles swallowed with a quiet click, his eyes on the two boys with Derek and the curly-haired little girl with Laura. It hurt, to look at these three kids and know that they never got the chance to grow up. 

 

“I'm sure they were happy, with what little time they had,” Stiles said, his voice quiet. “They looked like they were.” Peter turned to look at him, cocking a brow as he took the photos from Stiles and arranged them on his bookshelf. “What?” Stiles asked defensively. Peter hummed and shrugged casually.

 

“Most people attempt to apologize for their deaths.” Stiles shrugged back, uncomfortable. 

 

“Yeah, well, let's just say I know from experience what it's like to have people apologize to you for somebody dying. I know how much it sucks. And besides,” Stiles looked up at him, “you don't want -much less need- my pity.” A grin stretched across Peter's face at that. 

 

“I like you, Stiles.”

 

“Uhh... thanks?” Stiles asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Now, what did you say was wrong with my computer?” Peter continued on smoothly.

“Uh,” Stiles was thrown for a second (which seemed to be a normal feeling around Peter Hale, he noted), “from the BIOS beeps it sounds like either your RAM needs to be adjusted, or you need a new one. I'll have to crack open the chassis to see which one it is.”

Peter nodded. “And if it's the latter, I assume you'll need some new parts?”

“Yeah, yes,” Stiles nodded, confirming in triplicate. “We should have some down in the tech department, and if it comes to that I can just run down to snag some.”

Peter nodded and Stiles took it as the go-ahead to heft the computer up onto the desk, displacing the monitor momentarily. Peter watched as the young man pulled out a screwdriver and began to loosen the screws holding the side in place; after a moment, Stiles jimmied the sliding panel free and the two men could peer into the side of the computer. Stiles hummed and reached in, finely boned fingers feeling through the inner workings of the computer delicately. Finding what he was looking for, the kid made a triumphant noise in the back of his throat and grinned broadly. Peter watched him closely, a spark of interest within his eyes as the boy bent over the computer, both hands in the system as they fiddled with the Graphics Card. A loud click filled the air and Stiles stood up, tossing a blinding grin Peter's way.

“Alright then,” the kid said, “let's fire her up and see if she purrs.”

Peter smirked, highly amused, as the boy hit the power button. His computer whirred to life, but with a noticeable lack of beeps as it ran it's usual start-up. Stiles grinned broadly and slid the panel back into place, doing up the screws. This time, however, Peter moved forward to lift the computer from the desk and Stiles couldn't help but be impressed. That thing wasn't exactly light and while Stiles didn't struggle with it, Peter made it look fucking effortless. Like lifting a pillow.

The CEO stood and turned, smirking at the coder. “Thank you for your help, Stiles,” his voice was like silk and Stiles found himself suppressing a shiver.

“Uhh... no problem,” Stiles squeaked. “If you, um, don't need me anymore, I -uh- I should go?”

“If you wouldn't mind,” Peter said, leaning one hip against his desk and he leant towards Stiles, “dealing with you is... considerably more efficient -and interesting- then dealing with the vapid technicians normally assigned to fixing my computer. If you would not mind, becoming the one normally charged with fixing it?”

“Ah,” Stiles scrambled to get his brain back online, “not that the idea isn't, um, flattering. But I'm not really a tech...”

“And...?” Peter asked him, cocking a brow.

“And it's not my area,” Stiles said, shaking his head and taking a step back. “I appreciate the compliment, but if you start telling other people that I'm a whiz-kid Mr. Fix-It and other people start asking for me by name? My boss is going to push me right down to tech,” Stiles grimaced at the thought, “and then? Then I'm going to become one of those vapid technicians because I'll have lost the job that I actually want to do. So I'm sorry, Mr. Hale, but no can do.” He swallowed, uncomfortable at having just told the boss of his boss's boss a big fat 'no'.

Peter, if anything, just looked more delighted. “I'll keep that in mind, Stiles. You may go.”

Stiles exhaled in relief and quickly made his way towards the door. Just as he made it, his hand wrapped around the cool metal, he heard Peter say something more.

“I'll be seeing you soon, Mr. Stilinski.”

Stiles couldn't quite explain why those words felt so ominous, nor so heavy with promise. But it was all he could do to stop from literally running for the elevator.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laughatthegirl: Sorry it took so long, its my fault, life got me down. Thank Hail for her beautiful work.

When Stiles arrived at his desk in the morning ,his face scrunched in confusion. A coffee sat on his desk next to what looked like a computer fan and a note which read ;

 

_Stiles,_

 

_A coffee to keep you awake whilst you fix my computer ,the fan broke off last night._

 

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Peter Hale_

 

What didn’t the man understand about Stiles being a coder not a technician? And why did it look like the fan was ripped out not broken off by itself? Fans don’t just fall off.

 

Stiles rubbed his hands over his face and sighed,slumping into his chair and sipping on his coffee which tasted like perfection. How was it ,it was his fourth day now ,yesterday was spent mostly signing contracts he didn’t sign when he was hired, and he hadn’t done one second of work as a coder ? He was beginning to think he made a bad decision. 

 

He felt a timid tap on his shoulder and he turned his head to face a curly-haired blonde young man with a ID card that read 'Isaac Lahey'.

 

“Um, I was sent to find you by Ms Hale” The young man announced. 

 

Why wouldn’t this family leave him alone?!Did they want his soul? Because at this rate they could have it. 

 

Stiles threw his head back in anger before he stood up shoving the fan into his briefcase and picking up his coffee. Turning round to face the man who looked around about his age.

 

“Did she say why she wanted me?” Stiles sighed, the day was already going to be so long. 

 

“I believe she wanted to tell you, and I have to keep my mouth zipped.” Isaac murmured as he lead Stiles to the elevator walking in front of him.

 

“Well I’m Stiles , and you are apparently Isaac. Nice to meet you, Laura's secretary I see, that must be entertaining.” And wow , you are tall.

 

“I wish I was Derek's” Isaac blurted out accidentally before he covered his mouth and seemed to sink into the corner of the elevator probably hoping it would crash or something, a huge smirk grew on Stiles face that was near psychopathic.

 

“That's sweet.” Stiles chuckled,he meant it there was no ulterior motives, it would be nice to see the grumpy man smile. Maybe then he would be less of a dick-tator. As soon as the elevator doors opened Stiles was greeted with Laura smiling widely at him before she dragged him by his hand to her office. This was not CEO behaviour.

 

“Sooo, I have brilliant news but first off did Creepy Uncle Peter scare you off at all?” Laura tilted her head and waited for an answer as she pushed Stiles gently into the soft brown chair opposite her huge ass desk, Stiles was certain it was bigger than Peter's.   
  
“Um, no, he's quite nice. Just doesn’t seem to understand what my job is.” Stiles explained, still confused with the question.

 

“Yeah, he doesn’t understand anyone's job, he has stolen Isaac from me many a times...or was that Derek?” She had an evil smile on her face as she looked out her glass window at Isaac, an inside joke apparently...well a little less as Isaac's confession earlier made it obvious for Stiles to piece to together, the inside joke was who Derek liked to be inside of. “The reason I brought you up here is because I want you to design and code a website for the company we are buying out, the deal should be done by Friday so you can start then.” She waited for his reply, patiently. 

 

“Of course, wow thank you that is such an honour.” Stiles said stunned,blinking wide eyed. He didn’t know what to do with his hands, he was usually expressive with them, so he gripped the sides of the seat in an attempt to not spaz out.

 

“I'm very glad, if you need any help with it, I’m too busy to answer but Isaac will help and maybe ask Peter,he'll probably take time out of his busy schedule to help you.” She smirked before she shooed him out of his office. “Have fun.” She called after him before she closed the door. Not soon after she had a women with beautiful fiery hair and a complexion of a goddess go into the office with stacks of papers for her to sign. CEO a job Stiles could never do, next to Sheriff , as he didn’t have the attention span for paperwork.

 

“Sooo Isaac, can I have your number so if I need help I can get in touch?” Isaac arched an eyebrow at him. “I'm not hitting on you , promise, even if you are like sex on legs, yet I digress. I have to design a website for the firm they are taking over and you are my go to person” Stiles smiled a toothy grin at him as Isaac slid him a card with his number on it. “See you later Isaac, I look forward to drinks with you later.” He chuckled when he heard a 'what' squawk from behind him as he left to go to Peter's office. He practically tiptoed around Derek who was yelling at another intern, threatening to fire him if he didn’t step up his pace. He scared Stiles, no matter how many times he said he didn’t. 

 

“Yo, Erica, how art thou?” Stiles chirped as he leant on her desk, seductively. She rolled her eyes at the enthusiastic boy.

 

“Still engaged. How were you hired here?” She chuckled , jokingly. “Can't play Stiles I have to work. Peter's not in yet, had a late night last night,meaning he only got home at 4 am, he should be here soon as he has a meeting, so get to it.” She stuck her tongue out at him playfully as he let himself into Peter's office. Why did the man stay so late? It was 9am now, the man would of got five hours sleep if he was lucky. 

 

And why did he rip the fan out?! 

 

Trying not to stomp into the office, Stiles gave a helpless look at the computer sitting innocently on the desk. Why was Peter so bloody fixated on him? He was just some coder kid from the tech department. Making his way over to the desk, Stiles carefully placed his coffee down and out of the way before taking a look into Peter's computer. 

 

As he worked on the chassis, Stiles couldn't help but mull over the note he had gotten. What the hell had it meant? Well, okay, he knew what it meant, but... Well, his boss wasn't supposed to be so informal, was he? Using his first name and signing the note with his full name... No titles or anything... And the words 'yours sincerely'. Stiles shivered, and nearly nicked himself on something sharp inside the chassis. Muttering a curse, the young man pulled back and grabbed his coffee, cocking a hip against the desk as he took a sip.

 

Fuck, he could not have a crush on his boss. It was not good, like not in the fucking slightest. And yet... Stiles swallowed thickly at the idea. Fuck. This was not good. Sighing, he put his coffee back down and returned to working on the computer. 

 

He lost track of time fairly quickly after that, so focused was he on fixing the fan. Stiles had just finished up and had screwed the panel back onto the chassis; he had just placed it back on the floor when the door opened with a slam. He jumped, smacking his head off the bottom of the desk. Cursing and rubbing the back of his head, Stiles pulled himself out from under the desk, ready to glare at whoever it was.

 

Looking up, scowl in place, Stiles froze. The guy standing in the doorway was not Peter, nor anyone else who should be in this office. He was tall and broad, with a square jaw and a pug nose. His eyes were dark and beady, his brow arched arrogantly. All in all, Stiles suddenly felt the need to get out of the office fast. 

 

“Uh... are you looking for P –Mr. Hale?” Stiles asked uneasily, standing slowly.

 

“I was,” the guy said, eyeing Stiles closely. “But now I'm not.” 

 

“Ah, heh, I'm not Mr. Hale, if that's what you're thinking,” Stiles said quickly, grabbing his coffee and skittering away from the desk. “I'm, um, just a coder. I was fixing Peter's computer.” 

 

“That wasn't what I was thinking,” he shrugged, eyeing Stiles closely with a lewd grin, “I was just wondering why he would leave someone as adorable as you unattended.” 

 

“Ah, um,” Stiles shifted uncomfortably, trying to surreptitiously inch his way out. “That's, uh, kind of you to say but um...” The guy crossed the room in four large steps, his body towering over Stiles as he stood very close to the young coder. Stiles took a step back, panic welling up in his throat. “L-look, I've got to -ah- go, okay? So, um...” 

 

“It's odd,” he interrupted, his eyes almost... glowing? “You're scent is one of the strongest in this office... yet there isn't even a hint of Hale on you... What is he doing with someone as... delicious as you?” 

 

“Wh-what?” Stiles squeaked, his eyes going wide as he shrunk back. “D-dude, seriously, please step off. I've no idea what you're talking about--” 

 

“Don't you?” He challenged, his arms coming up to cage Stiles back against one of the windows. “After all, if Hale really has--” 

 

“Salem!” The guy paled and immediately backed off, Stiles finding himself suddenly able to breathe. Over his shoulder, Stiles could see Peter standing there, his eyes flashing dangerously as he glared the other man down. 

 

“Hale,” the man tried to sneer. Peter scowled, his lip curling in distaste. “Stiles,” his voice changed, becoming softer, “Stiles, come here.” Gladly, Stiles ducked away from the guy and towards Peter. The CEO gripped the coder's wrist lightly and tugged him forwards, inspecting him cautiously. “You're alright?” He murmured, his tone worried.

 

“Yeah,” Stiles said, his voice hoarse with nerves, “yeah, I'm okay, he didn't touch me.” 

 

“Though only the gods know why,” the guy, Salem, sneered. “Why haven't you claimed him yet, Hale? Too shy?” Stiles bristled at the implication but Peter's eyes merely darkened and he pushed Stiles behind him. 

 

“You'll leave him alone, Mr. Salem,” his voice was like ice. “I do not appreciate you harassing my employees.” Before Salem could say anymore, Peter turned to Stiles. “If you would, Mr. Stilinski? I have some business to attend to with Mr. Salem.” Stiles nodded and swallowed, casting one last look at psycho in Peter's office before skittering out the room. The door swinging shut behind him. Before he could catch his bearings, Erica tugged him into a tight hug. 

 

“Hey, are you alright?” She asked with a worried frown. “I'm so sorry about that guy, he was being such a douchebag and wouldn't leave...”

 

“It's fine,” Stiles said tightly. 

 

“No, it's not,” Erica said, shaking her head as she pulled away, running her hands over his shoulders and down his arms. “Dwayne Salem is a dick, and everyone in the business world knows it. He likes to take what he can just for shits and giggles. You shouldn't have had to see that.” 

 

“It's fine, Erica,” Stiles sighed, shaking his head and catching her hands before they could run into his hair again. “Look, he was a creep and said some pretty weird shit but... it's whatever, you know? I'm bi, remember?” He smiled grimly. “Kinda used to shit like that.” Erica frowned.

 

“What did he say?” Stiles shrugged. “Weird stuff, you know? Something about how my 'scent' was all over Peter's office but I didn't smell like Peter...” the coder shuddered, “it sounded creepy, is all I know. And I don't want to go through it again...” Shaking his head, Stiles gave her a weak smile. “Look, just tell Peter that I fixed his computer, okay? I'm going to get started on the website Laura wants.” He quickly left after that, as the elevator doors closed he saw Peter coming out of his office,and he even signalled for Stiles to stop the doors but he didn’t , he just leant against the metal bar and closed his eyes.   
  
He was unusually silent as he worked in his space in the technology cave, every time Danny walked past he had a concerned look on his face.

 

It had been an hour and he had coded a quarter of the website already but he had drifted off and his eyes were in the direction on the computer screen not that he was reading it ,it was blurred to him, as he tapped a pen on the desk before he sucked the lid in between his lips. 

 

He couldn't stop thinking about the look in Peter's eyes when he had stormed into the office. He had looked... _angry_. And while that was to be expected, it was still surprising. Peter Hale was always the guy with a quip and a sly play on words. He never got effected by anything and he always seemed to have the upper hand. 

 

Stiles had once read somewhere that anger was a secondary emotion; that it was always borne out of fear or sadness. If that was true, then why had Peter been so afraid for Stiles? After all, the coder sincerely doubted that Peter had been _sad_. And he could hardly be afraid for himself or for Mr. Salem. Which means... 

 

Could Peter Hale, the guy that never lets anything touch him, have been actually _worried_ for him? For Stiles?

 

If that was true then... well, two problems. 

 

First: does that means that this Salem guy was dangerous? Dangerous enough to worry the unflappable Peter Hale? 

 

Second (and much more importantly): does that mean that Peter might... _like_ Stiles? 

 

When he stopped his daydreaming , and his daze wore off he noticed a figure behind him via the computer screen. 

 

“Holy fuck!” Stiles yelled as he fell backwards off his chair except he was caught by the person who behind him, and put back onto his feet. “Sorry, sorry.” Stiles apologized as he tried to get his head back. 

 

“Stiles, I’m sorry for scaring you, I’m also so sorry about Mr Salem, I’d like to offer you something as a peace offering. Is there anything the technicians need?” Peter asked with a kicked puppy like expression. “Thank you for fixing my computer.” 

 

“I'd say it's my job ,but it isn’t.” Stiles shrugged. 

 

“As an employee of Hale Consolidated one must be able to do whatever they are asked. You are doing very well.” Peter reminded as he leant against Stiles' desk. 

 

“I'm not an employee,I'm an intern.” Stiles retorted playfully as he sat back in his seat, regretting in straight away as he was in line with his bosses crotch. Which woah, was big. Stiles stop staring. 

 

“For now.” Peter chuckled before he winked and made his way back to the elevator. “Email me, what the technician's need.” He called behind him as the elevator door's closed, where a man with style brown hair and what looked like expensive clothes was waiting for him. 

 

“You do understand Mr Hale ,the older one, he doesn’t leave his bat tower or fortress of solitude,right? Let alone offer things to the technician's?” Danny quipped as he wandered past the desk with a smirk like the Cheshire cat on his face. 

 

“What are you suggesting , Dathaniel?” Stiles sassed with his eyebrow arched. 

 

“That's not my name. And I’m saying that he wants to be your sugar daddy.” Danny laughed. 

 

“Hey hey ,don't speak about him like that.” Stiles fake growled his hands search for missiles. 

 

“Apparently someone wants him to be.” Danny quickly escaped from the random objects that were thrown at him. 

 

Stiles' eyes were drawn back to his computer as an email popped up, titled, **Choose from these gifts?** And signed by Peter Hale. There were three high tech equipments which must have cost loads and as he scrolled down, there was a token attached to the email that said:

 

**A gift plus A free dinner with me**

 

It made him chuckle and a huge smile appeared on his face as he went to reply. That's when the question struck him like lightening. 

 

Does he like Peter Hale? Peter his boss, Peter who is at least twice his age , Peter a millionaire with a company? 

 

Fuck,Stiles slammed his head against the desk. He knew the answer to the question, he just wished it wasn’t the answer. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more a filler but eh.   
> All thanks to Hail.And the brilliance that she is.

Laura Hale had grown up with the knowledge that she would, one day, become the Alpha of their pack. She had been the eldest child born in the next generation of Hales and she had been born to the Alpha pair at that. There wasn't even an older cousin who could, theoretically, challenge her for her position as Alpha. So from the time she had been a little girl, Laura had been meticulously groomed for her position as Alpha. Her younger brother and her youngest uncle both trained alongside her. Despite Peter being considerably older than her, he was closer in age to her than to her mother. Thus, both her brother and uncle were brought up like Head Beta's. Laura had been happy in her family. She'd had her two sisters and three brothers, plus her multitude of cousins. Her mother and father and grandparents and all of her aunts and uncles. The Hales had been a brilliant family to grow up in. Sure, they were all smart asses at times (especially Peter), and having them around so often had been annoying at times. But Laura would never have changed it, not for anything in the world. 

 

Then the fire had happened. In an instant, Laura had lost almost every single person in her life. The only exceptions to that being Derek and Peter and Cora. And even then, Laura had thought she had lost Cora and Peter before. Contrary to popular belief, however, Laura remembered the Stilinskis from before Peter woke up. 

 

Stiles was just a kid then, but he had brought Laura and Derek hot chocolate and had sat with them quietly when they were waiting for news just after the fire. He was only a kid but he had been kind. The Sheriff had been kind too; he hadn't treated Laura like a child, even though she had just barely been eighteen at the time, but he also hadn't treated her callously. Respectful yet kind, Laura had liked him right away. And then Peter had woken up and the Sheriff had managed to track down her and Derek in New York to tell her. Plus, he had also been able to find their youngest sister, Cora. It had been a tearful reunion but a happy one. Finding more family when you thought you had lost all was always something to be revered.

 

A year had passed by that time, but Laura still didn't feel like she was strong enough to be Alpha on her own. Splitting the power with her uncle had seemed like the natural step and it hadn't steered her wrong yet. Laura knew that she could demand to have her power back by now, but she liked the comfort she got from leading her pack with him. He had been there for her when they had decided to expand their pack. After establishing their company in New York, it had seemed the logical next step. Especially as Cora was still far too young to be a fully active member in their pack. It was then that Peter had suggested the idea of having Derek screen everyone who wished to work in their office directly. Not just the company on a whole, but directly in their office. It had been brilliant, Derek -though prickly- knew exactly the sort of people who would make excellent wolves.

 

Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd, and Isaac Lahey were all found and added into their pack in short order, along with Ethan and Aidan. It had been good, very good. But Laura still worried for her uncle. He was, after all, surrounded by people considerably younger than him and he was constantly telling them to not be boring (in jest, of course, but Peter always had a grain of truth hidden within everything, if only one knew how to look). 

 

And then he stumbled back in. Stiles Stilinski. 

 

Stiles had certainly grown up since last they met, finally growing into his long limbs. Pale skin and connect-the-dot moles that Laura found adorable (despite the kid being so not her type), his eyes were an off-gold colour and reminded her of Beta yellow eyes. His hair was chestnut brown and messy all of the time and his body was lean and lightly muscled. All in all, he had grown into being a handsome guy, and Peter had definitely taken notice. Since his interview, Erica had been raving about him to the pack. She told them how smart he was and how funny he was; she had told them point-blank that she had wanted him in their pack. Derek promised to look into him and it had only taken one meeting with the young man for him to declare that, although the kid was annoying, his loyalty was something everyone who knew him raved about. Laura had hoped, in all honesty, that Peter would've taken notice. Of course, she'd also hoped the same when they found Lydia and then Erica and then even Isaac. He never had. But still Laura hoped, because above all, she wanted Peter to move on. See, the four of them weren't the only ones to survive the fire. Peter's fiancé at the time; she had also made it. But the pup inside of her, Peter's pup, had not. In a pack, the birth of a pup was something to revere and love. 

 

The loss of one was something that could ruin people, right down to the core. That is what happened to Peter's fiancé. She was never the same after their pup died and had soon wasted away in the hospital, unable to handle things. Peter blamed himself, Laura knew. He had been practically catatonic at the time, unable to help her, unable to go to her, and she had written him off as dead as her pup. Peter had never been able to forgive himself for not being there for her. 

 

At the time, Laura had assumed that she was his mate. They were both dedicated to one another and so happy, she really did complete him. But it had only been after a few conversations with Peter that she realized that, despite the love they had, she was not his mate. But Stiles...

 

Oh, Stiles could be it for Peter. Not even with his fiancée had he connected so fast and so wholly with someone. But from the first meeting where Stiles fixed Peter's computer, the werewolf had been hooked (like, seriously, Laura wanted Peter to be happy, but the amount of arousal she could smell was choking –some things a niece just didn't need to know). And Stiles himself? There was no doubt he was attracted, but Laura just didn't know how deep that attraction went. Perhaps....

 

A thought suddenly came to Laura and she perked up immediately. Their company was about to close a deal with another one that they had just bought out. It would be easy for them to convince Stiles to join them out for a celebration. Actually, this would be more than perfect. It would be the easiest way to sound Stiles out in a more casual setting plus have all of them together in one place.

 

Reaching for her phone, Laura couldn't help the wicked grin that crossed her face. Ohhhh this was going to be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laughatthegirl:Had fun writing this chapter with the goddess, she was brilliant.

His first job/Internship and he had fallen for the boss, what the fuck was he meant to do?

 

Stiles was leant on the bar having a dilemma when Scott came over to him, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

 

“You alright , buddy?” He questioned, a concerned look on his face. “I don’t get how you can look so upset when your at this expensive bar and the company you work at is doing so well, thanks for inviting me.”

 

“Urgh, Scottie I fucked up badly.” Stiles groaned as he sucked on the straw in his alcohol. Scott titled his head, waiting for Stiles to expand. Yet he didn’t as a hand wrapped around his waist and he was pulled into a hug.

 

“I'm so glad you came ,Stiles...what's with the frown?” Laura asked as she clinged to him. “Your website was perfect, plus Peter wants to congratulate you so come on.”

 

She pressed a kiss to his cheek affectionately and Stiles tried to ignore the way Scott's eyes widened. Gripping his wrist, Stiles let Laura tug him away from the bar and from Scott. Feeling suspiciously like he was being lead to the gallows.

His heart began to pound when, across the room, he caught sight of Peter. The man looked far too good to be fucking real, in a low V-neck and tight jeans that should've been fucking illegal. Swallowing thickly, Stiles hunched in on himself and tried not to be too obvious.

 

“Ah, Stiles, this is Cora , my other beautiful niece.” Peter introduced the girl stood next to him. “ Please tell me if you see anyone giving her alcohol, she isn’t legal yet.” Peter whispered into the boy's ear. He looked irresistible ,not like he could say that he had to be professional. “Thank you, also, for the website. You are defiantly a better coder than a technician.” Cora had yet to greet Stiles, as she was talking another guy, who looked strangely like Danny's boyfriend.

 

"Ah," Stiles smiled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck, "pleased to meet you."

Laura rolled her eyes and flicked her little sister in the ear. "Cora, pay attention, brat. This is _Stiles_."

The young coder wasn't exactly sure what to make of the emphasis on his name. But whatever the purpose, it made Cora's head snap towards him as she appraised him closely. And, far more importantly, made Peter cock a brow at his niece, wholly unimpressed, even as his eyes flicked back towards Stiles almost uncertainly.

 

“Siblings, always fighting. Now can I buy you a drink , to celebrate?” Peter smiled affectionately as he place his hand on the small of Stiles' back. As he guided Stiles towards the bar, he snarled at his nieces who he heard giggling.

 

Stiles frowned up at him before glancing over his shoulder to see Cora and Laura smirking at them. Feeling his face flush, Stiles unconsciously shifted to get closer to Peter. The man radiating heat like a furnace.

"I was just there," Stiles mumbled before he sighed and nodded with a wry grin, "sure thing. Can I trust you not to drug it?" He teased with a slight snicker.

 

“You may have just been there but I don’t see a drink in your hand, plus your little friend is staring at you like a lost puppy.” He couldn’t help it, as soon as the boy moved closer, he pulled him closer to, his hand now on Stiles' hip.

“hmm , I’m not sure... I guess I wouldn’t want you drunk or high and spilling coding secrets.” Peter smirked as he ordered the most pricey drink on sale, and passed it to Stiles. “Enjoy, one for your boyfriend as well.” he tested, as he smiled at Scott.

 

"Scott is not my boyfriend," Stiles scoffed just as Scott spluttered out, "I'm not dating Stiles!" Shaking his head, Stiles took the proffered drink. "Scott's my best friend from Beacon Hills, and he's now my roommate in New York. His girlfriend might have a bit of a problem with me jumping him, though."

Scott rolled his eyes. "Okay, you're being gross, I'm out of here."

"Anh, Scott!" Stiles called after him, a wicked grin on his face, "And here I thought we had a connection!"

"You're a dick, Stilinski!"

Stiles sniggered into his drink and grinned at Peter cheekily.

 

“He left fast. Seems nice, what does he do?” Peter questioned as he sipped on his scotch. His hand still touching Stiles, in some way.

 

"Veterinarian," Stiles replied, shrugging. "He followed me and his girlfriend here, otherwise he'd still be back in Beacon Hills." Peter's hand was like a brand and Stiles wasn't sure if he wanted to press into him or back away.

 

“Interesting, well I hope you both stay.” He was unsure of whether he should greet other employees or not, he didn’t want to, it was his job though. Yet he would much prefer to be in his office right now, just talking to Stiles. Or other things. “I should greet other guests.” Peter coughed as his thoughts were being to be inappropriate. “If you need anything just ask.”

 

"Sure..." Stiles said a touch regretfully.

What he _wanted_ to do was reach out and grab Peter to pull him back. But, seriously, he couldn't do that... That was his _boss_. Grimacing, the coder took a large gulp of his drink, the alcohol burning it's way down his throat.

 

This was bad. Peter hadn’t like someone this much in a very very long time, and now every chance he got he would glance at the boy. If he was talking to someone tonight and the topic began to bore him , he would take a sip of his drink and then look towards Stiles who seemed to stay near the bar the whole night, with Danny,his boyfriend and Erica and her Fiancée with him. They were all laughing and smiling but Stiles still looked a bit down. Once he had finished his drink ,he wanted to go to the bar to get another one, an excuse to see Stiles, yet some waiter kept getting him drinks. He wanted the rip the guys throat out.

 

“Peter , he is just doing his job, why are you looking at him like he is the devil?” Derek asked with Isaac, practically conjoined to him.

 

“Because that waiter is cock blocking him.” Laura chimed from behind her brother and Isaac, her hand on either ones shoulder. “ You know , like I do with you and Isaac?” She smirked before she winked and strutted away. Towards Stiles.

 

“You want to fuck the Intern? Oh, god Peter, you know he is only 3 years younger than me and 3 years older than Cora .” Derek groaned, wiping a hand over his face.

 

“Could you say it _*louder*_? Please.” He hissed as his ears twitched in Laura's direction.

 

“ Want to dance with me?” Laura giggled sweetly before she glanced a knowing look at her Uncle who was gritted his teeth unable to escape from the crowd of people who wanted to speak to him.

 

Stiles blinked in surprise but gave her a wry grin. "Yeah, sure thing," almost instinctively, he glanced at Peter and saw the wolf giving a death glare.

Swallowing, Stiles wondered if -maybe- he had gotten everything wrong. Perhaps Peter actually hated him and was just keeping a close eye on him? Why else would he be giving them such an evil look?

"You alright, Stiles?" Laura asked him, cocking a brow even as she lead him to the dance floor.

"Yeah," he gave her a small, faked, smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Laura frowned and he knew he hadn't convinced her. Shaking her head, she wrapped her arms around his neck and they began to dance, Stiles' own hands resting on her hips.

 

Peter excused himself from the guests , and went outdoors. He leant against the brick wall, cigarette in hand (it didn’t have tobacco in it, it was a herbal cigarette.) He inhaled the black cherry flavour deeply ,closing his eyes to stop thinking about Stiles.

 

Inside the club, dancing with Stiles, Laura watched her uncle leave out of the corner of her eye. "You know, my uncle is rather fond of you," she said nonchalantly.

 

Stiles snorted. "I doubt that, Laura. Did you see the look he gave me when we came over to dance? I thought he was going to murder me."

 

Laura clicked her tongue sympathetically, suddenly understanding Stiles' low mood. "You don't think, maybe, that he was looking that way because of me?"

 

Stiles frowned at her, his hands twitching reflexively. "What?"

 

"I _mean_ ," Laura said slowly, "that maybe he's jealous of me, dancing with you?"

 

Stiles' heart leapt within his chest. "You don't know that," he whispered, wistfulness decorating his tone.

 

"I know him better than you," Laura reminded with a smirk. "He just slipped outside; maybe you should take a chance?"

 

Sinuously, the Hale girl slipped away from him, leaving him standing in the centre of the dance floor. Swallowing thickly, the coder looked towards the door. Hesitating, he glanced at the other CEO uncertainly before he slowly walked over to the door. Pushing it open, Stiles slipped outside, and began to search for Peter.

 

“Leaving already?” Peter asked as he inhaled more of the cigarette. He didn’t make eye contact with the boy though.

 

Stiles' heart jumped in both surprise and... something else, at the sound of Peter's voice. Turning, he looked at the man lounging against the brick wall with a cigarette lit and thought -for a split second- that he was looking at some reincarnation of James Dean. Shaking his head, Stiles walked over to him, his hands shoved into his pockets.

 

"Laura sent me out after you, kinda," Stiles said, peaking up at Peter through his lashes.

 

“Typical Laura, teasing me.” Peter scoffed as he sipped on his alcohol from his other hand. “Do you smoke?I guess probably not...what do you need?” His eyes tracing the boy's lips.

 

"You," Stiles murmured wistfully before his eyes widened and he clapped his hand over his mouth. "Holy shit, I'm so sorry, I--"

 

Peter chuckled before he threw all reason out the window and gripped the boy by his shirt,dropping both his cigarette and letting his glass smash on the concrete, swapping their positions so Stiles was leant against the wall. He crashed their lips together, tongue begging for entrance whilst one hand lay on Stiles' chest and the other held Peter up on the wall.

 

Stiles groaned into the kiss, heat thundering through his body at every point of connection. Throwing his arms around Peter's neck, he tugged him further into the kiss, licking at the man's lower lip and begging for entrance.

 

“God.” Peter groaned against his lips before he bit Stiles' lower lip, sucking it better and tasting the alcohol the boy had drank, with a hint of peanut butter. The hand that was on Stiles' chest, travelled under and up his shirt, caressing the soft skin with tenderness. He slipped his knee in between Stiles' thighs, whilst he dove back into the kiss.

 

Stiles keened and ground against his thigh, his hands coming up to run through Peter's hair. Pressing impossibly closer, Stiles sucked on the man's tongue sharply, groaning at the taste. One hand slid lower, tracing along the hem of Peter's jeans teasingly.

It was then that the back door slammed, making Stiles jump in surprise, Peter hardly even flinching as he buried his face into Stiles' neck.

 

"Stiles?" Scott's voice echoed quietly. "You out here?"

  
Stiles felt panic well up his throat as he tugged on Peter's hair warningly. "P -ahh- Peter," he gasped, "Peter, you've got to stop, Scott's coming."

 

“Well, that's a shame I was hoping you would...He won't know if you are quiet.” Peter whispered as his bit and sucked on Stiles' neck.

 

"Stiles?" Scott's voice was getting closer and Stiles squirmed against Peter, his head at war.

"Peter if he catches me," Stiles' voice choked off into a low moan, "i-if he catches me, he might- might tell someone-" Stiles gasped, his words cutting off as his hips bucked against the other.

 

“ I could pay him not too.” Peter groaned as his tongue and teeth trailed lower, into Stiles' shirt, just under his collarbone. But he sighed and pulled back, staring at the picture his finesse had painted, little red and purple bruises travelling from the boy's ear down into his dress shirt, swollen lips and a slight tent inside his jeans. Peter purred at what he had caused placing another kiss onto his lips before he straightened himself up, trying to get his once perfect hair back to the way it was before. He slipped another cigarette out and placed it between his lips as he smiled at Stiles' affectionately.

 

Stiles couldn't help but grin back at him. "Unfortunately, Scott isn't the type to be bribed," he murmured before bouncing up onto his toes and pressing a quick kiss to Peter's mouth. "I'll..." he faltered for a moment, "I'll see you later... right?"

 

“Also a shame. Whenever you want.” Peter chuckled as he walked back inside, leaving the boy with his friend. Laura smiled at the man instantaneously and Derek would have whacked his head off of the bar if Isaac didn’t put his hand in the way. Cora had left already with Aiden.

 

Stiles grinned broadly and ran off to find Scott, half-tackling the guy once he found him. "Dude!"

 

Scott laughed. "What's up with you?"

 

"Everything good, you wanting to go?" Stiles asked, unable to stop an exhilarated grin.

 

"Yeah, but do you mind if I go off to get Allison? She should have just gotten off of work."

 

Stiles snorted. "Yeah, alright, you going to be okay?"

 

"Duh," Scott punched him in the shoulder playfully.

 

Catching a cab, the two rode in an amicable silence with Stiles thanking whatever deities existed that it was too dark for his long time friend to notice the marks still stinging on his neck. About a block away from their apartment, Stiles got out and waved Scott goodbye as the guy headed for Allison's workplace.

 

Stiles felt... really, really good as he headed for home. He had worried for a moment that Peter had only been interested in him for the chase, but after his assurances to see him whenever Stiles wanted, the coder felt over the moon. Sure, there were still a few lingering doubts but overall, he felt better than he had in a long time.

 

It wasn't until rough hands gripped his arms, nails pricking unnaturally against his skin, and threw him against the wall of an alley, that Stiles even realized someone had been following him.

 

 

His back hit the wall, breath rushing from his lungs. A burst of panic rushed through him, making Stiles feel too-hot and pins and needles prick his hands and feet. Eyes shooting wide, he stared up into the face of Dwayne Salem. His eyes were too bright and had a hint of red to them. Stiles choked on a gasp.

 

"What the hell?"

 

"Hello darling boy," he cooed, a dangerous grin on his face. "I missed you."

 

"Dude, get off of me," Stiles hissed, his voice high and panicky. "Seriously, what the hell?!"

 

Too sharp nails stroked his skin and Stiles felt his stomach twist sickeningly as he tried to jerk out of Salem's grip. "I saw you and knew I had to have you," the bigger man said breathily, leaning in close for his breath to hit Stiles' cheek. The young man whimpered low in his throat and began to try to tug away from him.

 

"You're so perfect," he continued, stepping far too close into Stiles' personal bubble, "and your scent," he inhaled deeply, his eyes blown wide with lust, "intoxicating."

 

"Get off of me, get off," Stiles was saying, panic making his chest feel too tight. "Please just get off of me!"

 

Oh no, I can't do that," Salem said, "if I do, that fucking Hale will snatch you away again." A dangerously wild glint appeared in his eyes. "You're already drenched in his fucking scent, oh no, darling. I can't let that happen."

 

Stiles couldn't help but wish for Peter to appear like he had before. His entire being screamed out for the other man to show and help him. He had never felt safer than when Peter was around, and his presence was the only thing he craved. Stiles knew Peter would protect him.

 

"I'll bite you, darling," Salem was saying, "then you'll be mine. No one will touch you, not with my bite. Oh, you'll be a beautiful wolf, I can tell..."

 

"You're fucking crazy!" Stiles spat, his heart pounding. "Get off!"

 

"Not crazy," Salem's smile was deranged, "just want you too badly to let you go... don't worry, Stiles," his teeth grew unnaturally, his eyes flaming red as fur sprouted, "it'll only hurt for a moment."

 

Stiles was going to scream, unable to think beyond the instinctual fight and flight. But just before those unnatural teeth managed to reach his throat, he was ripped away from him; leaving the young man to sag against the wall.

 

“I asked you politely not to harass my employees ,now I am going to have to _insist_ you don’t go near them.” Peter passive aggressively growled as he wrapped his hand tighter around the man's neck,claws digging in as blood bubbled out.

 

Stiles felt a hand on his shoulder and he flinched and nearly jumped out of his skin,until he noticed it was Isaac, who pulled him into a hug ,the boys knees weak and his head heavy as he began to lose consciousness ,and dragged him out of the alleyway and to the front of the building whilst Derek watched his uncle. Laura still inside doing crowd control with Boyd and Erica.

 

“Peter,be careful.” Derek demanded as he still stood there keeping an eye out, Peter eyes fluorescent red. “Don't kill him.”

 

Yet Peter's claws peeled away skin as they went deeper into the wolf's neck, a howl echoed through the alley, the Hales were thankful for the loud music indoors and around the town.

 

“Peter. Stop!” Laura yelled as she came through the back door. “Stiles, needs you, go.” And he did. Letting the trash fall to the floor,trying to squirm away but a high heel stood on his cheek as he did. The heel went right through his skin,as she pressed hard. “Don't. Ever. Touch. Him. Again.” Enunciating each word with more pressure on her foot. “If you lay a finger on any one of my family again I will hunt you down and personally put a bullet in every artery in your body and once it heals up ,the bullet still inside, I will rip your heart out through your throat.” She took her heel out of his skin, a yowl of pain as it had began to heal around the shoe, before he ran away with werewolf speed. Coward.

 

Laura leant on her younger brother whilst she wiped her shoe with a napkin, tucking the bloody napkin into his suit pocket. “Thank you little brother.” She smiled cheerfully as she strode off to wear her Uncle and Stiles were. The boy still unconscious but being cradled in Peter's arms. “Let's get him home.”


	5. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> laughatthegirl:Wow this turned out to be more porn that planned woops! Anyhoo this chapter would not of happened without the lovely Hael ,she did most of the work x

His eyes fluttered open ,slowly adjusting to the light,or lack of it,should he say. His eyes darted around the darkness,trying to see just something. And then he did. A hand gripping his, why didn’t he feel it before? Maybe because he was disorientated from the panic attack and fainting but whatever the reason ,he needed to get his nerves checked once he figured out where he was. He slowly sat up on the double bed which holy crap how big was it? He couldn't even feel the end of the bed with his feet, he was pretty certain it was king or queen size but he couldn’t judge when he could only just see his hand being held in this lighting ,his other hand ,(the one not in the vice grip)tried searching for a light source of sorts rubbing against the wall at the range his arm could reach before he tried to find a bedside table or whoever said hand belonged to. Stiles ended up leaning too far off the bed with his left arm,tied up considering he couldn’t move his right, and he fell off of it. 

 

Except the mystery hand holder caught him and rolled him back onto the bed, letting go of his hand to switch a lamp on. 

 

“You really are a clutz.” A silky voice sighed with a hint of a chuckle, Peter Hale. Stiles visibly gulped remembering the alleyway ,what was this family?...Other than billionaires, Stiles thought as he inspected the room. Which was freaking huge! “Thank the gods you are alright.”

 

"I-- you-- this--" Stiles spluttered, his body as tense as a spring. "Peter, what's-- I mean, where...?"

 

“One question at a time.” Peter tried to calm him by placing a hand on his thigh. “You are at our house.” 

 

"Technically, I never finished my question," Stiles snarked, if anything only becoming more uneasy under Peter's touch. 

 

Peter noticed the jump in his heart and backed his hand away. “Touché, just slow down, I get that this is a lot to take in.” 

 

Stiles made a noise of frustration low in his throat, a hand coming up to grip at his hair as his knees curled into his chest. Effectively closing himself off to the man? across from him.

 

"I don't know what it is I'm supposed to be taking in," he said, his voice tight. "Wh-- what did I see last night, Peter? What's going on?" 

 

“Don't play dumb with me, you know exactly what you saw Stiles, you just need to accept that it isn’t a myth.” Peter chuckled but shuffled the chair he was sat on backwards so the boy didn’t feel cornered. 

 

Stiles stared at him. "I saw claws and red eyes and fur and..." he stilled before his voice became very low and quiet. "You're telling me that I saw a werewolf?" 

 

“Yes I guess that is the term we go by now.” Peter replied softly. 

 

"And... you're one too?" Stiles' voice was almost deceptively calm. He felt almost... detached from the situation around him, like he was watching everything happen on a movie screen rather than to him. "You and Laura and Erica and-- everyone?" 

 

“Me,Laura,Derek and Cora were all born werewolves, Isaac,Boyd and the lovely Erica were not but they are now part of the pack,part of our family. They even live here.” Peter took a small break. “We are nothing like Salem though.” He growled. 

 

"That... a lot of things make sense with that," Stiles said weakly, "but now Salem's got it out for me doesn't he? What if," the coder's breath was coming fast now, his vision beginning to swim, "what if he goes after my dad? O-or Scott? Or Alli-Allison?" He grasped at his chest, struggling to breathe. "Oh fuck." 

 

“I won't let him. None of us will let him. Stiles, we are hoping that you ...”He trailed off,it was probably too much to ask him now,when he was trying to wrap his head around everything else, especially since he might jump to the conclusion that Peter wants to turn him. “It's my fault that this is happening to you, so I will look after you.” He grabbed the boy's arms ,gripping them away from his chest, so more air would go to his lungs. “It will be okay.”

 

Stiles gasped for breath, staring into Peter's eyes as he searched for something grounding. He gripped onto the wolf's forearms desperately, as his heart pounded. Falling forward, the coder dropped his head onto Peter's shoulder as his breathing slowly began to even out. 

 

“It is going to be okay.” Peter hummed as he ran a hand through the boy's hair before he tiltedStiles' head and kissed his forehead.

 

"The fire," he croaked as soon as he had control over his throat, sliding his hands up Peter's arms to grip at his nape. "This is why it happened, isn't it? Because you're werewolves?" 

 

" Stiles it is the past, there is nothing to worry about" Peter hushed, wanting to just kiss the boy. 

 

"Why?" Stiles asked, pulling back to search Peter's eyes. "Why me? Why did Salem want me? Why do _you_ want me?" He hesitated for a moment, drawing back a bit further. "If you still do want me." Stiles added carefully. 

 

“How do you want me to answer that? It's not that easy...look Stiles, Salem, he doesn't like us, we came in to 'his territory' so he was trying to use you to get back at me. He wants us gone, but we aren’t going anywhere and I will not let him lay a finger on you.” Peter sighed rubbing his hands over his face. 

 

“How do you want me to answer that? It's not that easy...look Stiles, Salem, he doesn't like us, we came in to 'his territory' so he was trying to use you to get back at me. He wants us gone, but we aren’t going anywhere and I will not let him lay a finger on you.” Peter sighed rubbing his hands over his face. 

 

Stiles looked up at him with a slight frown. He felt... ridiculously conflicted. On the one hand, he wanted to comfort Peter but on the other, he had no idea if that was a good idea. He had only _just_ kissed him yesterday (was it just yesterday? fuck...) and now there was a whole new world he had to accommodate for. "Okay so... werewolves have their own territory?" Stiles asked instead, his voice uncertain. "And your original territory was... Beacon Hills, I'm guessing? But now you're here and Salem wanted the whole of Manhattan but your family... pack? has it instead now? So when you t-took an interest in me," Stiles flushed faintly, "he decided to use me to get to you? But, I mean," his blush darkened and he dropped his gaze to his hands, "why would I be so important? I just... I mean, sure, we-- we kissed but we're not, like, we never got to talk about if we should be a couple so, I guess..." Stiles took a deep breath before looking back up at Peter. "I guess I'm just uncertain as to why he thought I was so important to you... D-does it have something to do with the, uh, s-scent thing?" he stumbled over the words. "He mentioned that a lot, at least." 

 

“Don't ask me about scent.” Peter breathed in deeply. “Look, I don't think he knew that you were important to me,not to begin with,not until he came to my office. My standing up for you and my scent being on you must have made him think that you were. I've...liked you since I met you Stiles, by that I mean when you first fixed my computer, you are different. A challenge. Intoxicating.” He stood up. “Would you like a drink? We can talk about our relationship,when you are calmer.”

 

Stiles followed him carefully, his stomach flipping in knots. "Sure," he shrugged, "but, ah, this werewolves thing is tripping me up too, you know. I mean... crap, I don't even known where to begin with that one." 

The coder hummed in thought. "I mean it's cool, don't get me wrong. But I have /so/ many questions I don't know where to begin."

 

"I'll get us both a drink and you some food and then you may ask anything you want, the least I owe you is to answer every question. Except about scent." Peter explained as he exited the room to get what he needed. 

 

Laura was waiting for him in the kitchen with a grilled cheese sandwich. 

 

“How is he?” Laura questioned as she watched Peter pour the scotch into a cup and then filling a glass with water. 

 

“He is confused, understandably. Why did you drag him into this ,Laura?” Peter yelled as he slammed his cup onto the counter,it cracking as he did so. 

 

"Peter," Laura frowned at him, "he was forcibly dragged into this. Not by you nor by me, but by Salem. You know that." 

 

“That's where you are wrong, you sent him to my office even though he wasn’t a technician , you made me meet him. And because of that Salem knew that I admired him.” Peter growled, he didn’t like arguing with her but he was angry that Stiles had got caught up in this.

 

Laura crossed her arms and leveled a look at him. "Then why did you keep asking him to come back, Uncle?" 

 

“You know why.” Peter snarled hating that she would even ask such a thing. “ Sorry.” He mumbled as he went to walk away,trying to carry a plate and two cups. 

 

Laura sighed but hurried forward, gripping Peter's elbow. "Uncle Peter," she said quietly, "we'll protect him. You know we will. Salem's bunch are uneducated and fight amongst themselves more often than not. We'll keep him safe. We care for him too, you know." 

 

“I know.” Peter replied bluntly,shaking her grip off of him and walking back to the room he left Stiles in. “I hope grilled cheese is okay,Laura made it for you.”

 

Stiles looked up from the window and gave a weak smile. "Yeah, it's fine."   


He placed the water and food on the bedside table then Peter sat on the chair furthest away from the boy. “What do you want to know?” He crossed his leg over his knee sat there,waiting patiently. 

 

"Is everything too tall of an order?" He joked weakly as he grabbed the water and sipped it; he would never admit it, but Peter's distance hurt. "I guess... can you tell me the basics on werewolves? Like... biological differences and whatever? Then we can go from there?" 

 

“We have two stomachs.” He said with all certainty. “I'm joking, though sometimes it seems like we do. We heal faster, don't get most diseases, better hearing,better sight, we are exceptionally faster and obviously we shift. One is either born a wolf or turned via bite or scratch.” He rubbed his stubble thinking if that was the most important things.

 

"Can anyone be turned? Can any werewolf turn a human?" Stiles asked immediately, leaning forward. "Are there things beyond werewolves and humans? Like, are vampires a real thing? Do werewolves transform into actual wolves? Or are they more like Michael J. Fox kinda transformations?" 

 

“How did I forget that? No, not any werewolf can turn a human one must be an Alpha. Any human can be turned but there is the possibility of not surviving it.” Peter scowled at the boy for asking about vampires. “Are we not interesting enough for you that you need Edward to exist? Some can change into a real wolf,my sister for example. Would you like to see me transform?” He was slightly bragging, he wanted to impress his potential mate.

 

"Hey, don't get defensive, I just wanted to know," Stiles grinned. This back and forth was good, reminded him that the lycanthropy was just another aspect of Peter. It didn't entirely wipe out who he was. Inching forward slightly, Stiles' grin softened into a smile. "And yeah, I would like to see." 

 

Peter's mouth twisted into a half-smirk before he took a breath and rolled his shoulders. He didn't have to, really, but this was more for Stiles than for practicality's sake. Claws grew from his hands as the tendons in his neck strained. Warm red eyes flashed as fur sprouted from his jawline. His lips parted slightly as fangs elongated in his mouth; his ears lengthening to points. Even in his transformation, he managed to give the impression of a smirk at Stiles' gobsmacked expression. 

 

“Tadaa.” He grinned. 

 

"Jesus," Stiles whispered, edging off the bed slightly to run his hand across Peter's claws. "Peter you look..." the coder swallowed slightly, his cheeks flushing. Standing carefully, Stiles ran gentle fingers across the wolf's cheek, tracing under one eye carefully. "Do the red eyes mean something?" He asked quietly, awe in his eyes. 

 

“Does someone have a strange little kink?” Peter snorted as he moved into the boy's space running a claw against his lower lip. “It means I’m an Alpha. Laura is too. I have another form if you want to see it?”

 

"Shut up," Stiles flushed, "this is just... it's brilliant. I like learning, didn't you know? And this is a whole new world." Looking up curiously, Stiles cocked his head to the side. "Another form? What's this one called then? Is the other one an Alpha-only thing?"   
  
Peter turned his head too and placed a chaste kiss on the boy's lips. “Yes it is very exclusive. You learn fast...it doesn't have a name,it's just an alpha form.” He chuckled.

 

Bouncing onto the balls of his feet, Stiles pressed his own kiss to Peter's mouth, before pulling back with a grin. "Can I see?" 

 

Peter hummed in relief that Stiles was no longer afraid, he stretched and yawned. “You may.”

 

Stepping back, Peter rolled his shoulders again. Dropping to all fours, his spine cracked loudly as his joints disconnected. Fur sprouted and his body grew dangerously. Muscles popped and veins bulged as his shirts and jeans ripped, fur appearing before skin could properly show. 

 

He stayed on all fours, massive paws appearing where hands and feet once were. His form whispered at being bipedal, but he seemed most comfortable on all-fours. Peter easily came up to Stiles' shoulder and if he reared back, he'd tower over him. 

 

His fur was, at it's darkest, a light brown and at his lightest a pale white. The scruff of his neck and the arch of his back was grey, interspersed with brown and his muzzle was white with grey flecks. Intelligent cinnamon red eyes watched Stiles' face carefully.

 

"Peter, you're beautiful," Stiles breathed, combing his hands through the wolf's fur gently, one hand stroking along his muzzle. "Jesus..." 

 

That’s a first,Peter thought to himself as he purred at the boy's touch,nuzzling against him.

 

Stiles couldn't help it, a grin stretched across his face as he stepped closer to the wolf. "Are you purring?" He teased. "You are, you so are, aren't you? And here I thought you were some big bad and you're purring like a cat.” 

 

He wanted to growl or howl as loudly as he could ,but he wouldn’t, he didn’t want to scare the boy. He nudged him gently on to the bed ,instead, staring down at him with big red eyes.

 

“How do you find this beautiful?” Peter groaned as his bones cracked and the fur disappeared changing back slowly.

 

"It's you," Stiles told him with a faint smile. "Your colours are beautiful and it just... fits, I guess. I didn't start this with you because you're human, Peter. The wolf is just another aspect of you... and it's just... brilliant." 

 

Casting his eyes over Peter's form, Stiles' breath hitched at the sudden awareness of exactly how _little_ Peter was wearing. "Um, p-perhaps you should go put on a pair of jeans," the coder stuttered, his eyes darting away from the wolf's form. 

 

“What no underwear? Just jeans?” He chuckled standing there with not a care in the world. “Thank you.” Peter said sincerely as he turned the boy's head and kissed him passionately, a hand resting on the nape of his neck.

 

Stiles groaned into the kiss, leaning up into him as his cock stirred in his jeans. "You're distracting me," the coder mumbled. 

 

“From what?” He smirked against his lips as he swapped their positions so he was sat on the bed, then placed Stiles onto his (bare) lap before he began kissing him again, tongue begging for entrance. 

 

Stiles opened to him, looping his arms over Peter's neck as he sucked on the wolf's tongue. "From everything," he moaned when he pulled back. "And fuck, friction burns are going to kill you if you're not careful. If you keep this up, I'm not sure my mind is going to be in quite the right space to make sure I don't rub anything sensitive with my jeans." 

 

“Then take them off?” The wolf grunted as his hands immediately went to the boy's jeans button, undoing it as swiftly as he undid the zip. He somehow manoeuvred Stiles so that in two movements he was able to discard the jeans and have him sat back on his lap like before.

 

Stiles huffed on a laugh, his hips bucking forward to grind against Peter deliciously. "Fuck, Peter," he gasped, dropping his head to the wolf's neck. 

 

Peter nibbled on Stiles' earlobe whilst his stomach flipped ,that he was actually doing this. He groaned deeply a hand caressing down Stiles' back to then grasp his ass hard enough to leave finger shaped bruises.

 

Stiles keened, pressing back into Peter's hands as one of his own stroked down the wolf's body to trail over Peter's erection teasingly. "God, I can't believe this is happening," Stiles laughed breathily, gripping the other's cock firmly. 

 

“Fuck, I can't believe you wouldn’t let me fuck you outside the bar.” Peter snickered throatily as much as he wanted his fingers inside of the boy it was too much effort to get lube so he settled for giving mutual hand-jobs. He allowed his hands to trail over Stiles' whole body not going near his cock yet. 

 

Stiles shuddered at the feeling and he squeezed Peter's member in retribution before slowly beginning to stroke him. "My best friend was searching for me, stupid," Stiles scoffed. "I wasn't about to let him find me with my boss's cock in my ass." 

 

“Oh god, such a dirty mouth.” Peter moaned as he bucked up into his hand. He stopped the boy's hand from moving a moment as he gripped his waist as he rolled further onto the bed with Stiles put flipped them so he was on top and smirking like an animal that had caught his prey. 

 

Stiles stilled for a moment before his eyes narrowed at the challenge, hooking one leg over Peter's hip, he tugged the wolf down and rolled his hips up, grinding their lengths together. Stiles' eyes rolled as his head dropped back, baring his throat as pleasure coursed through his body .   
  
Instantaneously Peter latched onto his throat,nipping with human teeth and sucking the skin till it turn a reddy-purple colourful. He was careful to keep in control ,afraid he may bite the boy without permission. Peter ground against Stiles whilst his hand travelled inside the boy's boxers, so he could switch between gripping his cock tightly and jacking him off, or humping against him .

 

"P -ah!- Peter, 'm not going to last long if-- if you k-keep doing that," Stiles moaned, his hips flicking quickly in a bid to get more friction. "Fuuuuuck!" The coder reasserted his grip on Peter's length and began to stroke him hard and fast, twisting his wrist on every upstroke. 

 

“Hhow did you you learn how to do that?” Peter gasped between moans and sucking on the boy's neck. He bucked harder against him ,losing himself slowly.

 

"D-does it really matter?" Stiles groaned, wrapping his hand around the both of them to squeeze their lengths together and pump slowly but tightly. "Fuuuuck, if you feel this good now," the coder gasped, "I can't wait to feel you splitting me apart on your cock." 

 

“I'm gonna have to gag you.” Peter growled. “Or fuck you right now.” He knew he wouldn’t last though, he was so close.

 

"Oh f-fuck," the idea bolted through Stiles' body hotly. "C-can't you do both?" Stiles bucked sharply, suddenly, and he cried out as the coil in his stomach hit and he came hard. "Peter!" He gasped as his hand and abdomen quickly became drenched in his release. 

 

“God I would love too.” Peter snarled ,turning very animalistic as his claws dug deep into the mattress each side of Stiles' head whilst he bucked against the boy and dove his tongue down his throat. 

 

Stiles wrapped an arm around Peter's neck as his other hand jerked the wolf off, his come slicking the way easily as he flicked over the head of the wolf's cock before encircling the root tightly and sliding back up. 

 

Peter's moan got stuck in his throat as he emptied his load over Stiles' hand and stomach, he groaned the boy's name into his mouth with a whispered 'fuck you'. Peter chuckled as he collapsed onto the smaller boy,panting and listening to Stiles' heart beat. 

 

"Fuck," Stiles laughed, one hand combing through Peter's hair, "if this is just what mutual handjobs are like, sex is going to kill me." 

 

Peter perked up at that comment. “You are a virgin?” Was he misinterpreting? He tended to do that.

 

"T-technically," Stiles flushed, embarrassed. "I mean, I've gotten ,done other stuff with people before... but I've never actually gotten to full-on penetration. Is..." he hesitated, "is that a problem?" 

 

“Your boss taking your virginity,how controversial.” He showed a toothy grin. “I don’t mind at all,little one. It's another interesting thing about you, though I do wonder why you are still one?”

 

Stiles shrugged, looking embarrassed (despite the fact that he was covered in come). "I don't really do casual hook-ups," he muttered, "I'm an all-or-nothing kind of guy. So I've never had a serious relationship that I'd want to lose my virginity in. Not to say I'm totally ignorant," he added hastily, "or totally unfamiliar with... you know, everything that goes on. I just... never got around to it, I guess." 

 

“I didn’t think you were ignorant as there is evidence against that,” He looked down at the stickiness they were both covered in. “ Interesting and yet you have already offered it too me, plus I can gag you.” He snickered as he climbed off of the boy leaving him with a kiss on his forehead. “Would you like to join me in the shower?”

 

"Fuck yes," Stiles grinned, clambering after him with far less grace. After a moment's indecision, Stiles leapt onto the wolf's back, cackling like mad. "Carry me, darling?" He cooed dramatically, obviously poking fun at the petname. 

 

Peter raised his eyebrow at the nickname and made a horrible face of dislike. “Lazy, I have an en-suite bathroom and you can't even be bothered to walk to it, lord knows what you will be like at work tomorrow.” Peter smirked. “If I carry you do I get a treat?” He winked.

 

"Depends on what you want, I suppose," Stiles hummed, nuzzling into the werewolf's neck. "I've been told I've got a fuckable and talented mouth. Wanna find out if it's true?" He teased, nipping at Peter's ear lightly. 

 

The older wolf groaned deeply, how was he meant to answer that? Of course he wanted it! He sprinted at werewolf speed into the huge en-suite,even though it was unneeded they were less than 10 steps away. He made Stiles let go and stand on his own two feet before he turned the high pressured shower on and dragged Stiles under it with him, underwear still on Stiles. He pressed Stiles' back against the cold tiles and captured his bottom lip between his teeth,nipping gently.

 

Stiles groaned and pressed back into the wolf, opening under the wolf's onslaught his hands skimmed up Peter's arms to grip at his neck. 

 

He grasped the boy's ass and hoisted his legs around his waist as he ground against him and dominated his mouth. One hand still on Stiles' ass , whilst the other slipped between him and Stiles and into the soaking wet boxers,rubbing the head of his cock. Peter leant his forehead against the boy's as he watched his hand getting Stiles off.

 

Stiles gasped, his head fogging up as pleasure clouded his brain. "F-fuck, Peter," he groaned, bucking up into him. "W-wet boxers, n-not the most c-comfortable-- ahh!" 

 

“But very very hot.” Peter chuckled as he unhooked the boy's legs, placing him back on to the floor were he immediately pulled off the boxers for Stiles,watching the boy's cock twitch. 

 

Stiles felt his stomach flip under Peter's gaze and he flushed hotly. Narrowing his eyes, Stiles lunged forward and flipped their positions, pushing Peter against the tile wall with a thud. Smirking up at him, Stiles pressed a quick kiss to his mouth before sinking to his knees, peering up at the wolf as he nipped at his abdomen teasingly.   
  
“Use that mouth for something you should be good at.” Peter demanded with a buck of his hips and ear to ear smile. 

 

Stiles couldn't help but grin back at him, the wolf's smile was infectious. "Yes sir," he purred before licking a stripe up Peter's cock and suckling the head into his mouth. 

 

“Fuck.” Of course , 'Sir' was going to do things to him ,it reminded him of the scandalous thing they were engaging in. He laced his fingers on the back of Stiles' head through his hair whilst his other hand was muffling his moans due to the acoustics of the bathroom. 

 

Stiles smirked around the length in his mouth as he slid down Peter's cock, his tongue flicking teasingly. Pulling back, Stiles blew cool air onto the tip just to make it twitch before dipping back down and sucking hard on the length.

 

Blood was now tickling down his hand and mixing with the water as his fangs had dug into the skin of his knuckles, “Stiles.” He gasped.  


Bobbing twice, Stiles exhaled as he slid the length deep into his throat. He reached a hand down to grip the root of his cock hard, the effect he had on Peter was getting him off more than he'd care to say. Pressing his nose to Peter's abdomen, he swallowed around him reflexively, combating his gag-reflex as his eyes watered. 

 

He was so close already, and losing control yet again, what was this boy doing to him? He had to hold his own hips down so he didn’t buck into him and choke him. “Stiles...I'm close.” He warned with a groan and a claw mark indented down the tiles.

 

The coder smirked and pulled back slightly to take a breath before sliding back down, one hand coming up to tug at Peter's balls and roll them teasingly. Swallowing around the wolf's length, he hummed low in his throat, the vibrations flicking up Peter's body to curl in the base of his spine. 

 

The wolf's toes curled up as his stomach crunched up and he broke one of the tiles as he came inside the boy's warm cavern. “Stiles.” He howled,it echoing off the walls.

 

Stiles slid both hands to Peter's hips as he swallowed what the wolf had to give. Pulling back, Stiles rocked back on his heels and dropped his head to the wolf's hip as one hand gripped the base of his cock tightly in an effort not to come, whimpering under his breath faintly. 

 

“Get here.” Peter panted with his arms wide open. “Wrap your legs around me.”

 

Looking up, a confused look danced across the coder's face, but he did as he was asked and stood. Wrapping arms around the wolf's neck for balance, he hooked one leg over Peter's hip before hopping lightly. The wolf caught him easily as he locked his legs around his lower back. Stiles couldn't help the groan and ripped itself from his chest as his aching cock pressed against Peter's abdomen. 

 

“Good little pet,”He growled with a kiss to the boy's forehead. One hand held the boy close against him whilst the other travelled to his ass and he slipped one finger inside the boy's water covered ass.

 

Stiles yelped and pitched forward, one hand slamming against the tiles behind Peter's head. "Fuck!" He gasped, wriggling backwards in an attempt to get more. 

 

He smirked evilly as he added another finger and scissored them Crooking his fingers, he hits Stiles' prostate and the boy jolts forward. The wolf slowly added another finger, careful to have control the whole time so Stiles didn’t get claws in an uncomfortable place. It was hard position to move them faster inside the boy but he persevered. 

 

"Peter, please," Stiles gasped, writhing in the wolf's grip. "Fuck, please, come on!" Hot pleasure licked up his spine and made his hips jerk erratically, his orgasm curling at the base of his cock dangerously. 

 

“Will you always be this demanding?Maybe I will if you say 'please sir'.” Peter teased as he positioned his fingers to hit Stiles' prostrate each time, lord did he want to fuck him, not just finger him.

 

"You fucking bast--" a keening cry fell from his mouth and he trembled wildly. "Fuck! Sir, please! Please, sir, let me come!" 

 

He never expected for this to be a kink but it surely was becoming one. He also didn’t expect the boy to comply. He chuckled as he added another finger which was defiantly a squeeze and began using his werewolf speed to fuck Stiles. “Come on.” He coaxed as he sucked on the marks he had left earlier on the boy's neck. 

 

Stiles' back arched hard, the burning stretch making him feel more full than he ever had before. He came hard, his body shaking and his mouth falling open in a sobbing cry. The force of his orgasm tore through him, leaving him feeling weak and trembly in the aftermath. 

 

Peter yawned and pulled out his fingers, allowing the water to wash the come off of them before he move, the boy still hooked around him, to grab some soap and he began massaging some into Stiles' skin and then he rubbed some shampoo into his hair too. Allowing the spray to wash it out as Peter used his hand (the one not holding the boy up) to cover Stiles' eyes so no suds got in them.

 

Stiles chuckled quietly. "Anh, you do care," he teased, his voice hoarse and low. 

 

“You're not just a fuck , Stiles. One because I haven’t even fucked you and two I could easily just pay someone to do that too and they wouldn’t have to deal with all my drama.” Peter smiled as he began to spread the soap over himself,except where Stiles was clung to him. Why was he not getting credit for holding a grown man...teenager...young adult ,whatever the fuck he was, with just one hand? Peter rolled his eyes at the boy and began to wash his own hair with one hand. 

 

Stiles smiled brilliantly at him and pressed a warm kiss to his mouth, water sliding down his temples and cheeks. "You can let me down, you know," he hummed, "I think my legs will support me." 

 

“Maybe I enjoy the contact.” Peter grumble playfully. “I'm finished anyway.” He trudged to get two towels wrapping one with care around his own waist and then just dropping the other towel on Stiles' head as he walked back into the bed room and dropped him onto the bed, before he collapsed onto the bed not caring about putting clothes on or that his towel may fall off.

 

Pulling the towel off of his head, Stiles huffed on a laugh and pressed himself into Peter's side, pushing into his side. Wet and warm skin sliding against the other. "We're getting the bed wet," Stiles told him quietly, pressing a kiss to Peter's jaw. 

“Its blankets are already covered in come , I don’t care.” Peter moaned as he nuzzled into the boy's neck. “You know...ou-my whole pack knows what we did right?” he yawned as his eyes drifted closed and he held the boy tightly against him and pulled the covers over them.

 

"Good," Stiles muttered, pressing his face into Peter's skin as he curled up under the blankets. "Then they know you're mine." His lashes fluttered against Peter's skin as his breathing began to even out. "And they know I'm yours..." was the last thing he murmured before he fell of into slumber.

  
“Forever.” Peter whispered against the boy's forehead with a small kiss then joined him in his sleep,spent.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laughatthegirl: It took awhile, blame me.

It had been an interesting way to wake up, wrapped around Peter Hale. It had felt surprisingly right too, like he could continue to do that for ages. Sitting up, the coder had snickered as the big bad immediately rolled over onto where he had previously been laying, burying his face into the spot. Pressing a kiss to the wolf's hair, Stiles had stood up and wandered into the shower.

  
  


Twenty minutes later, the coder walked back out in just jeans. Sitting next to the wolf, Stiles ran a hand through Peter's hair gently, smiling faintly. The wolf's eyes opened to a sliver and Stiles' expression widened into a grin before a faint buzz had him frowning. Scrounging around, the coder found his cell and unlocked it.

  
  


_Stiles? Where r u, dude?_

_Stiles? Scott's getting worried, can you call?_

_Stiles, this isn't funny! Call us!_

_Stilinski, I swear if you think this is some sort of joke!_

_Stiles Stilinski, call us before I call your father, don't think I won't!_

  
  


Stiles grimaced and began texting them back, worrying his lower lip between his teeth as he did so.

  
  


"Is something wrong? Little one? " The wolf yawned. " Do you regret it?"

  
  


"No, not at all," Stiles replied quickly. "I've just managed to freak out Scott and Allison when I didn't go back to my apartment last night."

  
  


" Ah, that is understandable" Peter hummed. " But you aren't hurt are you?" He chuckled.

  
  


The coder grinned. "No, I'm fine. The big bad wolf just tired me out," he teased, running a hand through Peter's hair fondly.

  
  


" Well, little red was very hard to resist" Peter smirked pulling the boy into a kiss.

  
  


Stiles laughed into the kiss, moving to straddle the wolf comfortably. His phone, however, buzzed and he broke the kiss with a sigh, leaning over to snag it as he read the incoming text.

  
  


" They are very loving" Peter grumbled upset he didn't have the coder to himself.

  
  


"The three of us moved out here from a very small town in California," the coder snorted. "Just us, with no help and very little money. We've got to stick together." Looking down at the wolf underneath him, Stiles smiled and gave him a brief kiss before sliding away. "I'll make it up to you later, but I do need to go home at some point."

  
  


Peter huffed moodily. " Don't worry. You will be getting an income now. You won't be an intern much longer." Peter explained as he leant against the headboard. " Urgh I'm sticky again, stupid sheets"  
  
  


Stiles snickered at him as he scrounged for his shirt. "Fuck, where'd I throw it? Or did you throw it?" The coder snorted and ran a hand through his hair, getting slightly distracted at the sight of the wolf laying back on the bed. Shaking his head, Stiles muttered something derogatory as another text came in.  
  
  


" We shall never know" He chuckled with a raise of his eyebrows, climbing out of the bed towards the bathroom not caring that he was nude. " Shame we do not have time to do another round" he hummed as he wiped himself clean.

  
  


"Put it on the to-do list," Stiles snorted as he suddenly made a triumphant noise and lunged for his shirt that was half hidden under the bed. "So, how important is scent to werewolves?" he asked suddenly, eyeing the fabric with a frown. "Because if I can still smell Salem's cologne on my shirt, it must be horrible for you."  
  
  


Peter snarled in the bathroom and pounced towards the boy, tearing the shirt from his hands and shredding it into pieces. He then walk to his cupboard and pulled out one of his shirts. " I'm sorry that was very rabid of me. Please keep this one."  
  
  


"I take it very important then," Stiles said, bemused. Striding up behind Peter, he wrapped his arms around his waist and nuzzled into the wolf's neck. "That was very rabid of you. I might keep the shirt, but only if you promise to tear it off later, yeah?" He grinned wickedly.

  
  


Twisting sinuously, Peter kissed the coder and smirked at him smugly. "I'm not sure," he replied, "this shirt cost more than yours."

  
  


"Dick," Stiles laughed kissing him back before grabbing the shirt and pulling away lightly. Tugging it over his head, the coder snorted. "Of course you wear V-necks, why am I not surprised?"  
  
  


"Because that is what dicks wear." Peter snickered, pulling him against him.  
  
  


"Of course," the coder grinned as he draped his arms over the wolf's neck. "I do need to go home, you know. You're distracting me."  
  
  


" Good" He laughed,claiming his mouth again, kissing him passionately.  
  
  


Stiles groaned into the kiss, pushing into the wolf hotly. Just before he was about to say fuck it and let the wolf lead him back to bed his phone rang. Jolting slightly, Stiles pulled back and glanced at the thing on the bed, sighing Stiles gave Peter a brief kiss before picking up his phone and flicking it open. "Scott? I told you I'm on my way home, dude." Listening for a moment, the coder winced. "No, I told you I'm fine. I-- yes, I'll tell you when I get home. Scott-- Scott! Seriously, calm down. I'm sorry, alright? I'm totally safe. _Yes_ , totally safe." Glancing at the wolf, Stiles rolled his eyes and gave him a helpless smile. "Yeah, man, I'll be home in an hour, alright? Relax."  
  
  


" Would you like me to talk to him?" Peter asked intrigued.  
  
  


Stiles shook his head dismissively. "Mhmm," he responded to whatever Scott was saying, as he traced his hand down Peter's forearm mindlessly. "Yeah, sure. Anything else? Okay," Stiles nodded despite Scott being unable to see as he traced designs into the wolf's skin. "Yeah, alright man. See you in a bit." Ending the call, Stiles sighed and pocketed his phone.  
  
  


"I don't want you to go." Peter whined. "Would you like me to drive you?"  
  
  


"I don't even know where your house is, so yes please," Stiles sighed. "And I don't much want to go either, but Allison is ridiculously protective and Scott isn't half-bad either.'

  
  


“Haha you have a point. You pass out pretty easily.” Peter chuckled. “So if I’m driving we are going by my time ,yes?” 

  
  


"What do you mean by your time?" Stiles asked him suspiciously, his mouth twitching into a grin.

  
  


“Well , I need a shower. And I’m not leaving the house without one, some of us have a reputation to uphold. Would you like to join me?” Peter smirked,leading the boy towards the bathroom.

  
  


Stiles rolled his eyes. "How about you hurry with the shower and I suck you off in the car on our way there?"

  
  


“Oh, wow.” Peter choked shocked. “Are you serious?” He blinked at him. Whilst it wasn’t very proper or safe to accept the offer, who in the hell would say no? 

  
  


Stiles sauntered closer and pulled him into a hot kiss, grinding against him deliciously slowly. "If you want to find out, you might want to hurry up," he hummed before pulling back with a grin.

  
  


And like that Stiles' boss was gone, the sound of the shower blasting through the room. Peter rubbed shampoo in his hair, and soap on his body before he washed it all off, quickly drying himself with a fluffy towel. Peter slicked his hair back with a bit of gel then he sauntered out of the bathroom naked, slipping on some grey slacks and and a dress shirt, only buttoning up a few of the buttons. “Ready?” He asked as he tucked his shirt in and grabbed a jacket.

  
  


"Duh," Stiles grinned and grabbed Peter's hand, lacing their fingers together. "This okay?"

  
  


He lifted the boy's hand up and kissed it.“In the house yes. But I am unsure of whether we should be careful outside,considering I am your boss. Even though I never want to let you go...honestly I don’t care if people see. Do you?” 

  
  


Stiles hesitated for a moment before responding. "You're not my boss outside of work, now are you? So when we're working, I'd say no. But outside? Forewarning, I'm ridiculously tactile." He grinned faintly.

  
  


“You make a fair point.” Peter smiled and kissed the boy. “Would you like some breakfast to go?Toast? Croissant? ” 

  
  


"Nah, I shouldn't waste anymore time than I have to, I'll be fine," Stiles grinned at him. "Don't worry about me."

  
  


“If you are sure, we are going to walk by the kitchen it won't take that much time?” He questioned as he lead the boy down the large steps. 

  
  


“Morning, Peter. Hello, Stiles.” Laura chirped with a knowing smile as she leant against the kitchen door, swinging Peter's car keys around her finger. 

  
  


Stiles flushed. "Uh, hello Laura. Out of curiosity, how long are you going to tease us?"

  
  


“Well, lets think...you for about a month. Peter on the other hand, forever.” She grinned. 

  
  


"Why do I have the feeling that you're going to go the easiest on me?" Stiles sighed.

“Because she is,” Erica snickered, slinging an arm around his neck as she came up behind him. “You'll get no such mercy from me, Stilinski.”  
  
  


Peter flicked a warning glare at Erica before he turned back to Laura.

“Keys , Laura.” Peter demanded , putting his hand out.   
  
  


“But I wanted to tease my Uncle and his boyfriend who is three years older than his youngest niece, just a little bit more.” She joked playfully. “Apparently your age hasn’t reached you yet from what I heard last night.” She winked at Stiles before she dropped the keys in Peter's hand with a grin from ear to ear. 

  
  


"Don't be hating that you can't keep up with your uncle," Stiles smirked at her in reply as he shifted closer to Peter. "Guess you're just going to have to settle as my third favourite of the Hale pack."

  
  


“Third? Who is second?” Laura bubbled with joy at her interaction with Stiles, he didn’t take things seriously unlike her Uncle. 

  
  


"Erica of course," Stiles snickered.

  
  


“Still taken, Batman,” Erica teased, messing his hair up.

  
  


“Don't even care, Catwoman,” Stiles retorted, batting at her hand.

  
  


“I can't believe Erica beat me.” She said with faux shock whilst Peter dragged Stiles towards the garage. 

  
  


Stiles laughed in reply as he hurried to catch up to Peter. "Anh, don't tell me your jealous, Big Bad," he teased, reeling the wolf in for a kiss. "You know we're just playing."

  
  


“I know , little red. But you said you need to get home and Laura will over share and we have only just started this relationship sooo yeah.” Peter rambled before he pecked the boy back before he turned towards a black BMW and pressed the button to open it. 

  
  


Stiles sniggered and ducked into the car in reply, clipping in his seatbelt as he waited for the wolf to get in.

  
  


Peter climbed in, doing his seat belt and pressing the garage door button to open whilst he started up the vehicle. “So , where am I taking you?” He asked as he pulled out of the garage and onto the street. 

  
  


Smirking, Stiles leant over and murmured the address to Peter as his hands wandered over to his Slacks, pulling open the button and unzipping them easily.

  
  


“I didn’t think you were actually serious? Even though I wished you were. You don't have to ,love, it's fine.” Peter cooed as he stroked one hand through the boy's hair, trying to keep his eyes on the road whilst listening to the GPS. 

Stiles scoffed. "My idea, of course I'm going to go through with it." The coder snickered. "Just don't get us killed, yeah?"

Unclipping his seatbelt, Stiles pulled the wolf's length out in the open and ducked underneath his arm. The coder mouthed at the wolf's member lightly, letting it harden under his tongue as he ran his tongue along the length, slowly stroking the base as he did so.

  
  


“I'll try not too.” He choked on his own breath as he tried to breathe deeply. “Fuck.”

  
Stiles smirked and sucked the tip of his cock into his mouth, sliding a hand down to gently palm the wolf's balls. Sliding Peter deeper into his mouth, Stiles focused on trying to drive the wolf crazy.

  
  


“Christ.” Peter moaned as he lowered his speed. “It's like you want us to crash.” He mumbled as he turned a corner. “I don't want to know how you leant this.” He grunted with a hint of anger. 

  
  


Pulling back, Stiles stroked him slowly. "I told you, the only thing I really hadn't done was penetration," he said simply as he squeezed him tightly. "I've given blowjobs before." Chuckling faintly, Stiles latched onto the tip again, his tongue dancing over the head and flicking the slit lightly.

  
  


“I said I didn’t want to know.” He said through gritted teeth ,his knuckles turning white as he clutched the steering wheel,claws beginning to form. 

  
  


Seeing his anger, Stiles cocked a brow but ducked down, sucking the entirety of the wolf's cock into his mouth and swallowing around him. Deepthroating him easily, the coder hummed lightly, hoping the vibrations would make Peter forget.

  
  


“Fuck. I'm sorry. Get jealous easily.” Peter groaned nearly incoherently. His hips bucked upwards wanting more. 

  
  


Stiles smirked around him and pulled back for a breath, tugging one of Peter's hands off of the wheel and placing it on the back of his head before ducking down. Stiles bobbed quickly, swallowing around his length as he pulled up and then sunk down.

  
  


Peter caressed the boy's hair,claws scratching gently at his scalp before lacing his fingers through it,trying to keep his eyes open and drive functionally. 

  
  


Humming faintly, Stiles deep-throated him again before pulling back to blow cool air across the wolf's length. Grinning, the coder licked a stripe from root to tip before swirling his tongue around the head and engulfing him again.

  
  


Peter decided at that point to pull over at the nearest chance, his grip tightening. “I'm going to come , Stiles.” Peter panted as he unloaded into the boy's mouth, eyes clenched shut and toes curling in his shoes. “ You are up 2 to naught on blowjobs.” Peter gasped with a slight chuckle.

  
  


Swallowing, Stiles pulled back with a smug grin. "You'll have to make it up to me then," he teased, running a hand through his hair lightly.

  
  


“Can't wait.” Peter smiled pulling the boy into a small kiss before he slipped himself back into his trousers and started up the car again. 

  
  


Snickering, Stiles fell back and clipped his seatbelt in again as he watched the city go by.

  
  


“You are beautiful.” Peter mumbled as they turned on to the road of his apartment. 

  
  


When they pulled to a stop, Stiles slid a hand around the back of Peter's neck and tugged him into a kiss, his tongue sweeping across the other's bottom lip in a bid for entry.

  
  


Peter smirked as he opened his mouth and darted his tongue into the boy's mouth. 

  
  


Moaning faintly, Stiles pressed closer, gripping the wolf's hair to angle him better. Flicking his tongue expertly, Stiles nipped at his lip before sucking on Peter's tongue teasingly.

  
  


He wanted to pull Stiles on to his lap and kiss him for the rest of the day but he couldn’t do that could he? He growled into the boy's mouth and gripping his nape with his claws. He smiled against Stiles' lips. 

  
  


Stiles keened at the feeling and couldn't help himself as he clambered over the gear shift to settle into Peter's lap. Rocking into him lightly, he pushed the wolf back against his seat to kiss him harder.  
  
  


Breaking away, Stiles groaned and dropped his head to Peter's shoulder. “Fuck, I'm never going to get anywhere if I keep this up,” he muttered.

  
  


“Maybe that's the point.” Peter whispered into his ear, licking at his neck and the nipping the skin between his teeth. “You are home ,now, we could just move to your room?” He said playfully in between sucking on the boy's skin.

  
  


"I didn't let my best friend see you with your cock in my ass then, I'm not letting him see it now," Stiles snorted in reply even as it tapered off into a moan and he rolled his head to the side submissively. "Fuuuuck... Peter..."

  
  


“Are you sure?” The wolf whined as he bite down harder. 

  
  


Stiles gasped and bucked desperately, his cock a hard bar in his jeans. "You're a horrible influence," he moaned as he squirmed.

  
  


“Yes, yes I am. So, what's happening ? Otherwise I’m going to fuck you right here, I could jack you off if you would like?” He licked at the boy's Adam apple then bit his collarbone. 

  
  


"You really want our first time to be in your car?" He groaned in reply.

  
  


“Not particularly no. But your arousal is stinking up my nose and makes me really want you.” Peter whined. "Maybe you should leave? Even though I do not want you to."

  
  


Stiles sighed and pulled away from the wolf with a shiver. "Fuck, are we going to be like this all of the time?" He chuckled faintly. "Alright, I'll see you later okay?" Drawing the wolf in for a brief kiss, the coder opened the door and half-fell out of the car, forced to adjust himself briefly before striding into his building. 

  
  


Peter watched the boy briefly before he drove off, back home. His mind filled with the boy. 

  
  


Getting into his apartment, Stiles was thrown back against the recently closed door violently. Groaning, Stiles patted Scott's back as he shifted uncomfortably.

  
  


“Dude, I know you love me, but seriously?” He sighed.

  
  


“Sorry dude, but shit when you didn't come home last night me and Allison thought the fucking worst had happened!” The other said, looking up at him worriedly. “Like what the hell, Stiles? You can't just do shit like that!”

  
  


“I'm sorry,” the coder hurried to say. “Dude, I'm sorry, alright? It's just... some shit went down afterwards and I ended up crashing at the Hales' place.”

  
  


“What the hell?” Scott's mouth dropped. “Dude, I know that you and Laura were pretty close but I didn't think you were _that_ close.”

  
  


“It... uh... wasn't Laura,” Stiles flushed.

  
  


“I think we ought to move this conversation into the den, okay?” Allison said, placing a hand on Scott's arm. “Okay?”

  
  


“Yeah... yeah, alright.”

  
  


The three young adults shared a two-bedroom apartment in NYC. It was fairly small, a half-kitchen connected to the main area and two bedrooms with one bath. Tiny and compact, but it worked for them. Guided to the couch, Stiles was pushed into it as the other two glared at him (or, rather, sternly looked. But for Scott that was a glare and Allison was fucking terrifying when she wanted to be).

  
  


“What happened, Stiles?” Allison asked him.

  
  


“I, uh, was kind of accosted by a rival from another company on my way home,” Stiles told them hesitantly.

  
  


“Oh my god,” Allison immediately sat next to him, gripping his hand. “Are you okay?”

  
  


“Yeah, Ally, I'm fine,” Stiles told her, squeezing her hand comfortingly.

  
  


“You sure, dude?” Scott questioned, sitting behind his girlfriend and giving him a worried look.

  
  


“Guys, I'm fine,” he soothed. “The Hales came along and got to me before he did.”

  
  


“They saved you?”

  
  


Stiles made a face. “Way to make me sound like a victim. But yeah, I guess they kinda did.”

  
  


“Well that's cool then,” Scott said uncertainly, glancing at Allison. “I thought you just had a thing for Laura or something. Which, dude, you don't want to get involved with your boss.”

  
  


Stiles flushed hotly. His mind flashed back to the previous night with Peter and he just couldn't help it. Scott gaped at him as Allison groaned.

  
  


“Oh my god, Stiles, tell me you didn't,” Allison said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

  
  


“I did not sleep with Laura, nor am I in any sort of relationship with Laura,” Stiles responded promptly.

  
  


“What about that guy?” Scott retorted shrewdly, narrowing his eyes. “I saw you get out of his car.”

  
  


Stiles' mouth dropped open. “You were spying?”

  
  


“He asked if I were your boyfriend!”

  
  


“Well... shut up!”

  
  


“Who is this?” Allison interjected.

  
  


“It's, um...” Stiles blushed.

  
  


“Stilinski, I swear to god.”

  
  


“Peter Hale?”

  
  


Allison's mouth dropped open and she punched him hard. “Stiles! Peter Hale? _The_ Peter Hale? Laura Hale's _uncle_ Peter Hale?”

  
  


“Um.... yes?”

  
  


“Stiles!” She punched him again.

  
  


“Ow! For fuck's sake woman!” Stiles hissed, rubbing his arm. “It's not like anything untoward is going on!”

  
  


“You're _sleeping_ with your _boss_!”

  
  


“No, I'm _dating_ my boss, there's a difference!”

  
  


“Stiles!”

  
  


“Ow! Stop hitting me!”

  
  


“My dad doesn't trust the Hales,” Allison hissed at him, looking anxious. “He says they're dangerous.”

  
  


Stiles frowned. “They're not dangerous! Well, I mean they are but... Not to me! They wouldn't hurt anyone on purpose!”

  
  


“Stiles!” Allison said, her anxious look increasing. “I'm serious. I think you shouldn't do this!”

  
  


“But Allison... You don't get it!” Stiles burst out. “Allison, I'm not dating him because he's my boss or any stupid reason like that. I actually k-kind of like him, and um...” Stiles flushed. “He likes me too. Can't you just be happy for me? Please?”

  
  


Allison hesitated. “Maybe my dad was wrong...” she replied slowly.

  
  


Stiles beamed and gave her a hug. “Don't worry bout me, Ally, I'll be fine.”

  
  


Hopping up, the coder practically skipped away from them. Realizing something, Scott suddenly perked up.

  
  


“Dude! That's not your shirt, is it?”

  
  


Stiles disappeared into his bedroom with a cackle.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since i cant seem to get Hael to write with me, which is okay if she doesnt want to, i understand if she is busy or just not up for it. I decided to attempt at writing the next chapter. Shortest one yet, just to see if you guys are happy with my writing since it has been awhile since i have wrote by myself. 
> 
> Tell me what you think and more will come if you like, i've missed this.

The lovely Erica was sat outside Stiles Stilinski's house waiting for the young man to come down to her expensive car,well it wasn’t hers it was the companies but not like that mattered. She beep her horn loud and long as the rain pattered down onto her car, window wipers screeching every now and then. 

It's at times like this she wished her bosses slept with people who were on time, not spastic and who's mind going off ten different ways. She loved Stiles, really, but she liked to be on time. Though it was Peter who was in love with Stiles so she could just throw the young male at the wolf and run, he would be distracted, probably get big ass hearts in his eyes. 

“Oh my god, why do I have to pick him up?” Erica grumbled, could she knock him out and take him to work? Why did Stiles have to attract attention from an asshole...Salem not Peter. 

She tapped his long painted fingernails on the steering wheel that she had added a fluffy decoration to, much to ...well everyone’s annoyance, she just giggled and sat there evilly as they were to scared of her to tell her to get rid of it. 

The only reason she was picking up Stiles and not Peter was because when Peter got home last night he /stunk/ of arousal and Erica did not want to have to deal with that the whole day at work, so she offered to pick up the young man instead of them having eye sex in the car which then turned into jumping each others bones until someone dies. Needless to say Peter wasn’t happy with her accusations but he couldn’t do anything since Erica had news to tell Stiles, which made her practically invincible and even scarier, she was with child. Her first child. She was ecstatic. The Hale pack were so enthusiastic, while she may not be a blood Hale, she was counted as family and this was the first baby since the fire...and unless Laura or Cora found a mate it would be the only baby, since Derek liked Isaac and Peter was smitten with Stiles, which was unusual for him. 

So she was going to be unusually late just because she didn’t want to smell arousal all day. How fun! Maybe she was lucky that Peter had also woken up late and sort of in a grump so he was getting ready slower than usual. 

Erica grasped her phone tightly in her hand and rang the technician, or whatever he as she didn’t care she was hormonal. 

“Stilinski if you aren’t down here in five minutes I am dragging your ass down in whatever the hell you are or are not wearing.”She nearly screeched down the phone.

 

The younger employee was running around like a headless chicken, grabbing his paperwork and clothes as he hand his keys in his hands and weaved around Scott and Allison. 

“Love you guys.” Stiles squeaked as he kissed Allison and even Scott on the cheek before he rushed out the door ,letting it slam shut. “Don't leave!” Stiles shouted at Erica. 

“I'm not allowed to leave you, even if I want to.” The she-wolf smiled as the human climbed in the car. “Why are you late?” 

“I was talking to my housemates and then I may have been texting Peter....till at least 2 am.” Stiles blushed, as he fiddled with his clothes to make them neater. Erica shook her head as she began to drive them to work. 

“Just to let you know, I’m going to be off work for a while soon.” She announced. 

“What? Why? Are you okay!” 

“Calm down , jeez, yes I'm fine, but I’m pregnant.” She smirked as Stiles looked like he had a seizure, which she use to know a lot about. 

“Oh my god, I’m so happy for you and Boyd, it is Boyd's right?Ow.” Stiles screeched as she hit him hard enough to bruise. That would leave a mark. 

 

….

Peter was slouched over his desk, head resting on it with his eyes closed. He just wanted to sleep...and pull out Salem's organs from his nose. 

“Not that your my boss or anything, but shouldn’t you be working?” Erica snickered from her place leaning on the open door, batting her eyelashes at the older man.

“Leave me alone.” The wolf grumbled not lifting his head off the oak table. It was nice and cold, a contrast to the wolf's constant heat.

“Why are you so upset, I heard you were sexting last night till early this morning.” She teased as her hand rested on her stomach. She could feel it's heart beating. 

“I'm your boss.” 

“Yeah, but I picked up your boy toy so of course I’m going to tease you.” 

“He isn’t a boy toy.” He growled, finally lifting up his head. 

“Of which I know, but it got you to sit up didn’t it. Is this about Salem?” 

The older wolf nodded with a sigh, tapping his claws on the table and using the pads of his fingers to trace old claw marks engraved in the oak. 

“Why don’t you invite Stiles to come see you to cheer you up, have sex on your huge ass table, I promise not to listen.” Peter groaned at the female wolf as she laughed and walked back to her desk to actually work. Not just spin around on her expensive chair, not at all. She had morning sickness, why in the world would she make it worse? 

The oldest Hale sighed and rubbed a hand over his face before he called down to the technician's to send up Stiles,they had stopped questioning it now, since the rumours were already flying around the office that Peter CEO Hale was having sex with his employee's now and someone as low as a coder. Of course , if Peter actually came out of his office he would hear these accusations and fire anyone who spoke of it. 

Unlike Stiles who couldn't escape it. The glaring and odd looks, the whispers and laughing. He hadn't even had sex with the man yet, only spent one night with him ,how was it spreading so fast? And then he thought about it....Salem, rival companies of course he would try and destroy Hale Consolidated in anyway possible.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All me, so i hope it is okay,since i no longer have a cowriter. So sorry its taking so long to get out. Comments will definitly make me update faster, i'm even open to hearing ideas. (though im sorry if i dont use them its nothing personal)

Peter wiped the paper work off his desk, letting it fly everywhere he didn’t care one bit as he pushed Stiles ontop of the oak lightly, filling the space between them with his body, pressing, as he captured the young man's mouth. He could taste the young man's scent let alone the taste in his mouth.

 

“Was I even hired to work here?” Stiles moaned into the wolf's mouth, he really hadn’t done much work lately, not what he was actually hired for anyway. His hands we laced in Peter's hair tugging it in all directions, messing up the gelled masterpiece.  
  
"Of course you were. Though I didn't hire you." Peter snickered as he yanked the young man's tie off, careful not to strangle him. He considering using it to tie the younger man up or gag him, like they had discussed before.

 

“Oh well I’m offended.” Stiles pouted which caused Peter to bite his lip before sucking it between his own. Stiles groaned and Peter snarled and tugged the boy towards him before, hands clawing at his ass.

 

Stiles wrapped his arms around Peter's neck ,pulling him down to kiss him deeper all the while Erica was sat at her desk and could hear everything, she was wondering how long she could last without telling them to stop? Cause let's be honest, it was hot, and she was hormonal.

 

Peter yanked Stiles' shirt out of his trousers and slowly dragged his hands up his skin under the now crumpled shirt. Flicking a finger over Stiles' nipple and feeling it harden underneath his touch.

 

“Peter.” Stiles gasped, his legs wrapping around his boss and nearly pulling him ontop of him.

 

“What little one?” The wolf hummed attacking Stiles' neck, licking and nipping, turning the porcelain pale skin into a dot to dot of purple and red.

 

“I can't do this.”

 

Peter froze and pulled back, despair written on his face as he tried to wrap his head around what Stiles was saying. What had he done wrong? “What?” Peter gulped, was he going to get a lawsuit?

 

“No no no, I want to be with you. But I can't do this at work, we need to be professional...this is my first job. And there are rumours spreading around and it's not going to well for me.” Stiles explained unable to look his boss in the eyes as he fiddled with Peter's shirt.

 

“What are they saying and doing?” Peter growled his eyes flashing red.

 

“Hey no, it's okay , you don’t need to fire or kill someone, but I think Salem started this. He needs to be sorted out.” Stiles huffed, caressing Peter's face, of which the wolf leant into, he could feel the stubble underneath his hand.

 

“I'm going to kill him, rip his throat out.” The wolf snarled, his claws digging into his table, scratching up costly oak wood.

 

“Look Wolfie, we are going to go on a date tonight,okay? But in the mean time, you, Sir need to work and ruin Salem” Stiles chuckled, leaning in and kissing the wolf before he jumped up, sorting out his clothes as much as he could before winking at his boss and leaving.

 

“You know, if you tell Derek about the people bugging you, he will use his eyebrows of doom on them.” Erica snickered, her hand still on her stomach.

 

“Not going to happen, I can handle things myself.” Stiles said with a roll of his eyes as he climbed into the elevator and made his way back to his desk, which Danny seemed to be at, crumpling up some paper. Stiles, hoped it wasn’t something important of his, how could Danny be so mean?

“What are you doing?” Stiles asked confused.

 

“Oh nothing.” Danny gasped, shoving the paper into his pockets. “Its not important.”

 

Stiles instantly grabbed the paper from his pocket and opened it,even if it was crumpled he could still see the crude drawing of what was meant to be him and Peter having sex. It was trying to be detailed but it was like no one had even seen a penis before. I mean really how hard is it to draw an anatomically correct penis, not some weird whatever the hell that was? Stiles' face dropped, as well as his stomach. He thought he was out of high school.

 

“I was trying to get rid of it before you saw it, I'm going to get whoever did it fired.” Danny explained with a sympathetic look, grabbing the paper back and shoving it back in his pocket.

 

“Don't bother.” Stiles huffed taking a seat at his desk and carrying on with his long list of coding to do.

 

“Look,Stiles, say something and I’ll get rid of them. You are better than all of them...” Danny explained before he was interrupted.

 

“That's the point, I am better than them.” Stiles snickered, giving Danny a wink as he typed away at his computer, his elbows kept knocking something since his desk was....a tidy mess? Well that's what he would describe it as.

 

The technician laugh back with the younger man. “As a gay man, I’m just as offended by this drawing.” He teased. “So say the word.” He demanded kindly as he walked away back to his work.

 

Stiles rolled his eyes at Danny as he carried on working for another two hours completely in the zone blocking everyone out and everything, he didn’t even noticed text from Scott or Peter. Scott was complaining about work something about it being 'messy work', Stiles wasn’t feeling inclined to ask him to explain, he would rather not know. Peter's was just telling him that he made reservations for tonight, and to not come back up to his office today. The younger man just shrugged it off , it wasn’t like he needed Peter to be a full being, he was his own human.

 

The coder yawned and stretched clicking his back and nearly falling off his chair before he decided to go and get a well deserved drink. He ignored all of his co-workers that were gathered around there. Humming to himself as he made himself a coffee, trying to not listen to the crap that was spewing out of there mouths. But one thing caught his attention.

 

“I can't believe he would fuck the boss, not only did he get here quicker than most, he gets gifts and everything. I mean I would Fuck a Hale for better things, just not Peter Hale, he is old. Such a cradlesnatcher, Stiles is the same age of his neice.” An older looking man said.

 

“Okay you need to shut your ignorant mouth before you say something that gets you hurt , like I don’t know 'She shouldn’t have dressed that way' or 'I'm allergic to peanuts' Because someone will definitely use that against you. Me for example.” Stiles scoffed rolling his eyes as he raised an eyebrow at them. “But mostly, you need to stop talking because you are bringing down the IQ of this whole building. I am 3 years older than his niece, to correct you, the 'gift' I got was for the whole IT department that I got for coding a website by myself. Mr Hale isn’t old, old is when you can't do anything for yourself and you are practically just wrinkles, learn that because chances are you won't reach it. And lastly, I am not fucking our boss, because if I was why would I still be working with assholes like you who are just jealous that I’m actually good enough for him to choose?” Stiles smiled smugly at them, glad that he made a few actually laugh at the other worker. “Now please excuse me, I have to go and clean the lube off me, or you know actually work unlike you. Oh and learn how to draw a penis, jeez how did you even get a job here?” He whistled as he walked away back to his desk with a nicely made cup of coffee and confidence that the others would shut there mouths.

 

He span around on his chair for about twenty minutes...what he shouldn’t have coffee! Before he got back to work a wide smile on his face as he contemplated his date with Peter later.

 

 

Meanwhile, Peter had to sit at his desk for at least an hour after Stiles left with a hard on,he had to keep adjusting his slacks so it didn’t hurt. Every time he did as well he heard Erica giggle to herself, he felt like giving her early maternity leave. “Shut up.” Peter grumbled to himself, but he knew she could hear.

 

The wolf was able to work and sign as many forms as needed once his problem had disappeared, except not long after, another problem appear and unfortunately it wasn’t one he could just will away.

 

Salem.

 


End file.
